


Malec Oneshots/Drabbles

by maromess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amused Magnus Bane, Angst, Azazel is kinda awesome, But he is, Canon Compliant, Cute, Depressed Magnus Bane, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, HUSBANDS!, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, I think it is?, M/M, Magnus Bane's Omamori Charm, Magnus Bane-centric, Magnus deserve all the laughter in the world, Mentions of Character Death, Mundane Magnus Bane, Omega Magnus Bane, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post 3x16, Protective Alec Lightwood, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad Alec, Sad Magnus, Soul Bond, Sweetness, The author is in love with happy malec, Tickling, alec is a gentleman alpha okay, and a bit more fluffffff, but not really, fluffffffffffff, i love husbands malec, magnus kinda hates alec at first, malec being cute af, maybe? - Freeform, more fluffffffff, no regrets, prompts, so does Alec, we deserve a break after 3x16 okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maromess/pseuds/maromess
Summary: I thought I would try a new thing, so please add Malec prompts in the comments on the first chapter, and I'll write oneshots using them :)Newest Chapter:Alec comes home to find his husband curled up with a fur ball.(Or the one with Chairman Meow.)





	1. Prompts

~~I have always wanted to try this out, and since I have the next few months off, I thought I should probably go for it. So please send in your prompts in the comments, or send them to me on twitter @[maromess](https://twitter.com/maromess), and I will choose some (if not all) of them and write them down! :D ~~

~~I just have a few notes:~~

  * ~~As my muse is very prickly, I honestly do not know how long each oneshot would be. It solely depends on my muse and how it feels about the prompts. (It might write 10,000 words, or end up with 1000. I honesty do not know OTL)~~
  * ~~I will try my best to create oneshots out of all the prompts I receive, but as stated above, my muse controls me and I am but its slave.~~
  * ~~Also, English is not my first language, so I am sorry for any grammatical errors that I might end up making in the future.~~



~~I guess that's all!~~

~~Please add your prompts in the comments, and be patient with me! :D~~

 

 

 **CLOSED**  

 

 

\- Mar


	2. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt by SonofHelios "How about an immortal husband one shot set long after everyone else is gone and they and Simon and Raphael are all that remains, you can make it nostalgic or angsty and sad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. This was really difficult for me to write, I am not really good at dealing with death and reminiscing about people, so this was a real challenge for me. But I LOVED EVERY SECOND OF WRITING IT. Am I a masochist? Probably.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this! Especially you, SonofHelios! I hope this made your day (even though it made me cry multiple times while writing it out (I might be a big crybaby though, Idk.)).
> 
> \- Mar

Alec was quiet. He has been like this for the past three days, and as much as Magnus tried to interact with him, he couldn’t get through. He tried cooking for his husband, and all Alec did was push the plate away and stare out the window. He tried to tell him some of the mundane jokes he learned from one of the other tenants of their apartment complex, but that only gained him a forced smile. He even tried resorting to Madzie, whom he invited along with Catarina last night. But even Madzie couldn’t help with Alec’s somber mood. 

Magnus knew why Alec was feeling down. He has been through it himself. He just didn’t know how to fix it. Loss was not something so easily fixed, if it were, oh how easier life would have been. In two days, it would be Jace’s death anniversary. Two years have passed since Jace passed away, Alec’s last remaining relative. His _parabatai_. 

As much as Magnus hated to admit it, he was all out of ideas. So, he decided to call Raphael, thinking that maybe he would have some sort of advice for him on what to do. Unfortunately for him, Raphael was of no help whatsoever. 

That led Magnus to do the only thing he could think of. He looked over at Alec, he was still sitting on the armchair by the window, looking out at the city landscape in front of him. They moved back to New York a couple of years ago, and were living in a loft at the upper east side. It was a beautiful place, Magnus even let Alec help him with the decorations of the house, and Magnus was happy to realize that Alec’s taste wasn’t as bad as it used to be. He shuddered thinking of the green spotted rug Alec chose for their bedroom when they were still living in Paris. 

Magnus moved over to where Alec was sitting, and sat down on the floor beside the armchair. He folded his arms over Alec’s lap, and rested his head over them. “Alexander, please talk to me.” He whispered. 

As if woken from a daydream, Alec startled slightly. He looked down at Magnus, and smiled at him. Although Magnus could tell that it was forced. “Did you say something?” 

“I said talk to me.” Magnus pleaded, looking up into Alec’s eyes. 

Alec sighed, and Magnus could tell he wasn’t going to talk. 

Magnus hated feeling helpless, he hated how he couldn’t help Alec deal with the loss of his family. They were Magnus’ family too, and he was feeling their loss as much as Alec was, but in a way, Magnus learned to cherish the memories he had of them, rather than dwell on the fact that he will never see them again. Living for over eight hundred years, made Magnus realize how exhausting his life would be if he kept eating his heart out over every person who he lost. Not saying that he didn’t feel that loss, he did. But he learned to make the most of his time with his mortal friends and family.  

“Would it be okay if I invited Simon and Raphael over?” Alec asked after what seemed to be an eternity. He was gently threading his fingers through Magnus’ hair, and Magnus loved every second of it. 

“Of course, darling.”

———

Alec knew he was hurting Magnus, he knew what his silence and his mood were doing to his husband. He just couldn’t help it. In two days it would be Jace’s death anniversary, two years have passed since his brother, his _parabatai,_ took his last breath. Alec knew that thinking about this wouldn’t bring his brother back, but he just _couldn’t help it_. It was difficult, to say the least. Trying to adjust to a life without Jace, without Izzy, without Max, he even missed Clary. 

He had to watch them all grow old, grow sick and weak. And there was nothing he could do to help them or stop the flow of time. The only comfort Alec had during that time was Magnus, his amazing, understanding husband. There were nights where he couldn’t sleep. His mind plaguing him with scenarios of his family leaving him. But the only thing that helped him through those times, was Magnus. 

As much as he hated to admit it, Alec went through a phase where he wished they would just leave this world. Not because he hated them, far from it. It was because of how tired he was from his heart pounding and mind racing whenever his phone rang and he saw the nursing home’s number, or the hospital’s number. But now that everyone was gone, he felt empty. Tired. 

He felt none of the relief he hoped he would feel when they were gone.

Alec wanted nothing more than to have his family with him again, their smiles, their laughs, their younger, _healthier,_ selves. Alas, he knew it was time he faced the music, and accepted the fact that they weren’t coming back. Ever. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring, there was still time till sunset, which meant that it was probably Simon. In all the years, _decades_ , he knew him, Simon always arrived earlier than the scheduled meeting time, it almost always made Jace mad and Clary smile fondly at him. 

Alec moved to open the door, but just as he stood up, he saw a swirl of blue magic around the door knob. As expected, Simon was on the other side of the door, a huge grin on his face, and a bottle of wine in his hand. 

“Hey guys!” He said, “I know I’m early Alec, no need to lecture me again. You should get used to it by now. I am always early and that will never change! Where’s Magnus by the way?” He continued as he moved closer to where Alec stood. 

“In the kitchen.” He replied with a small smile, taking the wine bottle Simon was holding out. “Thanks,” he waved the bottle in his hand, “You didn’t have to.” 

Simon raised an eyebrow at him, “Oh yes I did. As lovely as your husband is, he made it clear that if I come over without a gift, I might find myself naked in the middle of the subway. And I don’t know about you, but I would rather keep my modesty. You never know who could be taking pictures during that time, and I don’t wanna become a-”

He was cut off by Magnus walking into the living room, an eyebrow raised incredulously “The only reason I asked you to bring a gift is so you would be here on time, rather than 2 hours early.” He replied with a flourish of his hand.

“O-oh. Now that’s awkward.” 

Alec couldn’t help but crack a genuine smile at Simon. As annoying as he once found his mouth, he was starting to enjoy his pointless chatter, especially when it made him forget his sorrows, even if it was for a few moments. 

Alec glanced over at Magnus, to see his husband smiling at him, he didn’t even bother to hide his relief at Alec’s smile. 

———

Three hours later, they were all sitting down on the fluffy beige rug in their living room, they have already finished eating dinner - even though only Magnus and Alec ate, and Magnus was glad Alec ate something - , and Magnus was halfway through the wine bottle Simon brought, the kid was actually good at picking nice wine. He was half sprawled over Alec’s lap, Raphael sitting opposite him, and Simon next to Raphael. Simon was chatting away about his first time meeting Alec, and how he thought Alec was too uptight for his own good. Alec was just looking at him, the small smile playing at his lips indicating that he was actually listening. Simon kept going on about how he was so amazed when he first met the Lightwoods, how absolutely gorgeous they all were, especially his lovely Izzy. Magnus noticed the tears collecting at Simon’s and Raphael’s eyes at the mention of the pretty Lightwood woman.

Magnus moved slightly to glance at Alec, he didn’t know whether this whole gathering was a good idea or not, he didn’t want Alec to feel even worse than he did hours ago. But when he saw the genuine smile and pride in Alec’s eyes as they talked about Izzy made him decide that maybe Alec needed this more than he thought. 

When he glanced back at the other two, he saw that Raphael was looking at him, smiling slightly. Magnus knew that Raphael will always love Izzy, no matter how many people came and went in his long _long_ life, Izzy would always be the most special woman he has ever been with, even if it started for the wrong reasons. Magnus smiled back at Raphael, trying to give him as much love and encouragement as he could in that small gesture. 

Simon was looking at Alec, talking animatedly about how much Izzy helped him become the best version of himself he could have ever hoped for. Tears were trailing down his face, but the smile on his lips made up for the sadness Magnus was feeling. He also loved Izzy, she climbed to the rank of best friend so fast that Magnus wasn’t aware it was happening until she secured a place in his heart and refused to leave. 

He felt Alec’s hand in his hair tremble slightly, so he reached up to hold it, he pulled it down to his mouth and pressed a lingering kiss on his palm. Alec looked down at Magnus, and Magnus could clearly see the weight lifting of his shoulders, even as he saw the tears rolling down his cheeks. 

They talked about the rest of their family. Clary and Jace’s wedding, which took way too long to happen in Magnus’ opinion. Jace wasted too much time wondering whether Clary would marry him or not, until Alec gave him a whack on his head and told him Clary would be even stupider than he thought if she even thought of saying no. Their wedding was absolutely beautiful, roses were everywhere, Clary’s golden wedding dress was one of the prettiest gowns Magnus has ever seen. _Of course it was, I designed it._

Maryse was overjoyed, celebrating her son’s wedding and inviting everyone she knew to attend. Luke was beside her the whole time, twice as happy, if that was even possible. He was the one who walked Clary down the aisle, as she has insisted she wanted him to give her away on her big day - even if it was a Mundane thing to do. Alec was Jace’s _suggenes,_ and Izzy was Clary’s. It was a very beautiful ceremony, and Magnus had an album somewhere in their loft filled with all of those beautiful moments. 

“I miss them..” Alec said quietly, looking down at his hand linked with Magnus’. “I miss them a lot, and I just wish I could have had more time with them. I miss going to Izzy for advice whenever I need her, I miss training with Jace, I miss bickering with Clary.” He sniffled, “I can’t help but think that I shouldn’t be here. I should be with them, I feel like I cheated time.” He whispered the last part. 

Magnus sat up, wrapped his arm around Alec’s shoulder and pulled his head to rest on his own shoulder. He didn’t say a word, nor did the other two, who were staring at Alec sympathetically. 

“It’s so difficult at times. I would find myself picking up the phone, and dialing Izzy’s number” He paused to let out a shaky breath, “Just to hear someone else’s voice.” 

“I miss her so much Magnus, she’s my best friend. Was.” He sniffled again as he corrected himself. “Jace was my brother, he was my pillar. He was the one I would always count on to look out for me and my siblings.” He wiped harshly at his eyes, his palms digging into his eyes, “And Max. I miss his snarky remarks, the way he would be there for me whenever I needed him. Clary, Luke…” He took a deep breath “My _mom.”_ He gritted out through clenched teeth.

Magnus kissed Alec’s temple, “It’s okay to mourn, darling. It’s okay to cry. Losing people isn’t supposed to be easy. It’s not something you get used to, and if you want to cry, then by all means, do so. Cry your heart out.” He felt Alec’s head shift on his shoulder, looking up at him, “Just keep the memories of them close to you, and I promise it will make it better. Remember their smiles, their laughter, the good things. And more than anything, remember that all they want for you is to be happy. They wouldn’t want you to spend your whole life regretting your decisions.”

Alec sat up, looking straight at Magnus, “I don’t regret being with you.” He whispered quietly, interlacing his fingers with Magnus’. 

Magnus felt his heart warming up, he smiled at Alec, “I will always be with you, Alexander.” 

“Us too. Even if you find us annoying, we don’t care. I, for one, would like to be your friend forever. If you don’t like that, then it sucks to be you ‘cause I am not going anywhere.” Simon blurted out, “I am sure Jace, Izzy and Clary would want you to be happy, and I will make sure of that.” 

Magnus glanced at Raphael to see him smiling at both Simon and Alec. He shook his head slowly,  looking at Alec, “If he wasn’t a Daylighter, you would at least be free of him during the day.” He drawled out. 

Simon looked utterly betrayed as he stared at Raphael, “Man, how dare you. Wait and you’ll see, I’ll definitely get you back for that.” he continued mumbling to himself, and Magnus was sure he heard something along the lines of _making barbecue out of your remains_.

Alec let out a loud laugh at that, and that was when Magnus decided that Alec’s laughter was the most beautiful sound he has ever heard, and that he would do anything to keep his laughter alive as long as he was still breathing.


	3. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt by Anon "magnus struggling with depression/ptsd from all the trauma he's been through,,,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with another one~ This one was really nice to write, as i haven't read many fics where Alec comforts Magnus. My muse was being a bit difficult with this one though, as it hates making Magnus suffer. (It's completely fine with making me suffer, tho orz) 
> 
> Also I just wanted to say that I'll be writing the prompts by order of the comments, first come first serve or something like that lol. (At last, for the next prompt we'll get some HAPPY MAGNUS YES!)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it! :)
> 
> \- Mar

It was hard, Magnus realized. Dealing with the loss of his magic wasn’t as easy as he hoped it would be. He felt weird, and not the good kind of weird. He felt empty, like he wasn’t himself anymore. No matter how many times he tried to justify his reasons, he always came back to the same thought. _If it wasn’t for Alec._

He didn’t blame Alec, he just blamed himself for loving the other man this deeply, to the point where he disregarded his own feelings. Facing his father again was not something he had hoped he would do, not after he banished him. He thought he would be able to put off meeting Asmodeus until the end of time, but for Alec, he didn’t. 

_“Tell me Jace isn’t worth it.”_

To some extent, Magnus wished Alec would have said it. He honestly hoped that Alec’s love for him would surpass Alec’s love for his _parabatai._ But no, Alec let him go to Hell, allowed him to face his monster of a father, thus, resulting in losing his magic. 

Magnus was nothing more than a Mundane now. Maybe even worse, because demons still haunted him, he still saw them, but he wasn’t even able to defend himself. Where has the Magnificent Magnus Bane gone? he didn’t know. All he felt was the shattered pieces of who he used to be. 

_“I’m too powerful for my own good.”_

He was, not anymore though. 

He heard the slight creak of the floorboards, he looked to the side and saw Alec walking towards him. Magnus masked his feelings, painted on a smile for his shadowhunter, “Trouble sleeping, darling?” He asked.

He saw Alec glancing down at the glass in his hand, “I could ask you the same thing.” He mumbled. 

Magnus stood up from where he was sitting, gracefully walking towards Alec. He put his glass down on one of the many tables he owned, and leaned in close to Alec. He felt one of Alec’s arms go around his waist, pulling his hips closer to Alec’s body, he shivered at their proximity, “I’m okay.” He lied with a smile, and leaned up to kiss Alec’s cheek. 

Magnus could see that Alec didn’t believe him, so he just looked down at Alec’s shirt, his fingers playing with a loose thread. He waited for Alec to say something, do something.

After a few moments of deafening silence, where the only sound he could hear was his gradually quickening heartbeat, he felt Alec’s free hand slide up his arm, until it settled on his cheek. Alec gently lifted his face up to stare into his eyes, “I love you.” He said, the serious note of his voice conveying to Magnus just how much he meant it. Alec leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on Magnus’ lips. “And I always will. So I suggest you talk to me and tell me what is bothering you, because I can’t bear seeing you like this.” He said softly, and Magnus realized he wasn’t as good an actor as he thought. Or maybe Alec was too good at reading him. 

Sighing, Magnus pulled away from Alec’s embrace, and moved to sit down at the black leather couch. He buried his head in his palms, and just took deep breaths. He felt the couch dip slightly next to him, and he unconsciously leaned into Alec’s warmth. He felt Alec’s arms going around his body, preventing his heart from breaking even more. 

“It’s just.. I am tired, Alexander.” He whispered, his voice trembling slightly. “It’s harder than I thought it would be. My magic was the only thing that made me who I am, and now that I have lost it,” He shook his head, struggling to let the words out. “I do not feel like myself anymore. I don’t know who I am anymore.” 

He looked over at Alec, he looked at a loss, like he didn’t know what to say, or how to make this better, but Magnus didn’t want Alec to fix it, he just wanted him to be there for him, even if Magnus wasn’t half the man he used to be. “I can physically feel my magic missing. I can feel the void of where it used to be. I used to feel its warmth trickling throughout my body, through my hands, and now,” he sniffled, looking down at his hands, “Nothing.” His voice broke at that small word.

He could feel the tears welling up his eyes, so he did the only thing that he knew would help him feel better, he buried his head in Alec’s shoulder, and sobbed. 

———

Alec was at a loss, he didn’t know what to say or do to make Magnus feel better. He wished he could take back what happened, as much as he loved Jace, Magnus didn’t deserve what happened to him. Magnus has sacrificed too much for Alec, more than Alec thought someone would do for him. Even though Alec let Magnus go to Edom, he didn’t think Magnus would have to exchange his magic for Jace. He didn’t think he would have to do something this severe. He wasn’t happy with Magnus’ decision, but he was in no position to be mad or to question what Magnus had done. Everything Magnus did, he did for him.

It has been weeks now, but Magnus wasn’t the same. He didn’t move with the overflowing confidence he used to exude, now, he just seemed scared, vulnerable, _fragile._ Words that have never crossed his mind when he thought of Magnus before. Alec blamed himself, if only he had told Magnus that Jace wasn’t worth the trip to Edom, but if he said that, he’d be lying. Because in his opinion, Jace was worth everything. _Worth seeing Magnus this way, too? Such a great boyfriend you are._

All Alec could do at that moment, was to pull Magnus even closer, until the half-demon was sitting in his lap, small, _broken._ He listened to Magnus’ heart-wrenching sobs. His breathing coming in short gasps. Alec leaned on the back of the couch, pulling Magnus with him, until he was practically laying on top of Alec. “…I’m so sorry.” Alec whispered into Magnus’ hair. “This is all my fault. I made you sacrifice too much, when it wasn’t even your problem in the first place.” He felt Magnus shift, until he was staring down at him, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He reached up and wiped them away. “Magnus, I am so sorry. I promise you, I will do whatever it takes to get your magic back. I will help you through it all, and I will protect you until I fix it.” He said, so much determination in his voice. “I will fix it.”

Magnus smiled through his tears, “It’s okay Alec…”. 

“No it’s not! You’re not okay and it’s all because of me.” Alec knew that by saying those things, he was only making the situation worse for Magnus. Of course, he didn’t want Magnus to blame him, or worse, hate him for what has happened, but he just had to tell Magnus that he understood, that by being selfish, he cost Magnus his magic. “I will help you through this, Magnus. I _promise_. But in order for me to to do that, I need you to always be honest with me.” He kissed Magnus’ temple, “No matter what it is you feel, no matter what has happened, I need you to talk to me, okay?” 

———

Hearing what Alec just said, Magnus realized that his silence, and the way he kept to himself were not going to help him get over whatever it was he was feeling. Magnus also realized that he did not regret his decisions, if he had to go back he would do the same thing all over again. Because as much as he tried to deny it - thinking that it was too soon -, Alec has already become too big a part in his life, and whatever was important to Alec, was just as important to Magnus himself. 

Magnus chuckled softly, “I guess I still need to work on communication, don’t I?” He didn’t wait for an answer as he moved his hands to cup Alec’s cheeks, his thumb stroking Alec’s stubble, “Okay.”  He whispered before pulling Alec’s face closer to plant a kiss on his lips.

He felt Alec return the kiss with just as much love as Magnus was feeling. And in that moment, he knew that, even if it took a long time, he would be okay. They will be okay.


	4. Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt by Neonfurr "where maryse introduces Magnus as her son or son in law and Magnus is completely shocked and almost cries because he's happy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this, Neonfurr. In this chapter, Maryse already found a job after being deruned in 3A. Magnus could have his powers or not, it's all up to the reader's interpretation. And I don't know what else. 
> 
> P.S. Have you guys seen the 3B trailer? THAT KILLED ME MALEC WERE DANCING AND I AM DEAD. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy. :)

Magnus’ day was going perfectly, he absolutely loved keeping busy these days. From going to the farmers’ market in the morning, to going out on shopping dates with Izzy, as well as babysitting little Madzie, he had his hands absolutely full and he loved it. Today was no different from any other, he woke up early, headed out to grab fresh ingredient from the farmers’ market for breakfast, — he finally knew how many oranges he needed to make two glasses of orange juice — and then made his way back home. As he was making breakfast, he saw a grumpy Alec shuffling into the kitchen, upset about waking up to an empty bed yet again. Magnus had fixed his mood with morning kisses and warm food, so by the time Alec left for the Institute, he was ten times happier. After sending Alec off, he spent the morning brewing Sandalwood shampoos, as he was running low, and he solely blames Alec for that. The other man’s obsession with the scent was… borderline crazy, to say the least. 

He didn’t know how many hours he spent brewing shampoos, and trying out new scents, but by the time his stomach grumbled he surmised that it was most likely early afternoon. He stretched, his muscles stiff from all the mixing he has been doing, and was wondering what to get for lunch. Just as he started entertaining the thought of dropping by the Institute to drag Alec to some restaurant or the other, his phone started buzzing on the coffee table. 

He reached for it, and found that it was an incoming call from Maryse. He wondered what Maryse might want from him, judging by the time on his phone screen she should still be at work. “Hello, Maryse.” he answered smoothly. 

“Hey!” she sounded excited and Magnus was happy about that. Maryse has opened up a lot ever since her divorce. She seemed happier and more carefree, it was like the weight she has been  struggling to carry has been lifted off her shoulders. “It’s my lunch break in about fifteen minutes, and I was wondering if you’d like to meet for lunch?” he heard some papers shuffling on the other side of the phone, and guessed she must be rushing to finish whatever it was she was doing before her lunch break started. 

This wasn’t the first time Magnus met up with Maryse for an impromptu lunch, or dinner. Her workplace was close to Magnus’ loft, therefore it was easy for them to meet up. She made it her mission to invite him out every chance she got, and Magnus had a feeling that she was trying to make up for her previous prejudices. The half-demon was starting to really enjoy her company too, as she had very interesting opinions and stories to share.  

“Of course.” _I guess I’m dragging Alec out for lunch tomorrow, then._ He thought to himself. “I’ll meet you at the usual place in,” he looked at the time again, “twenty minutes?” 

“No, no. There’s this place I want to try out, it’s called Adelina’s. It’s right next to your place.” she said, and he could hear more shuffling on her end. “See you there in twenty minutes!” 

Magnus found himself staring at his phone for a whole minute after Maryse abruptly hung up, he shrugged and googled the restaurant she had mentioned, he wanted to know what kind of clothes would be suitable to wear. He found out that it was a small cafe that served Italian food, it seemed cozy though and had really high ratings, which piqued his curiosity.

He made his way to his closet, and chose something casual to wear, a silky blue shirt, paired up with a pair of black suit pants. He had his usual jewelry on, and styled his hair up in soft spikes. He reapplied his kohl as usual, and was out the door in ten minutes. 

According to Google Maps, he was a 6 minutes walk away from the restaurant. 

———

The inside of the restaurant was as cozy as Magnus imagined. It was small, but it had a very nice feeling to it. As he looked around, Magnus appreciated the simple design of the place. It had brick walls, and glossy black floorboards. One side had the seating counter, while the other had the tables area. He noticed Maryse sitting at one of the tables, and made his way over to where she was. 

“Hello.” he said with a smile as he pulled his chair to sit down. 

Maryse looked up from her menu. “Hi.” she said with a huge grin, she abruptly got up from her seat and hugged him before he was able to take a seat. He still wasn’t used to her hugs yet, but they felt nice, so he just smiled and hugged her back. 

She sat back down and leaned her elbows on the table. “So, what do you think?” she glanced around the restaurant, still smiling. 

“I have to say, it gives off a very nice atmosphere.” he smiled back, and opened his menu. There weren’t a lot of choices, but everything seemed appealing to Magnus’ hungry stomach. He was wondering whether to get the ravioli or the risotto. 

“One of my colleagues recommended it. She said it’s the best one in Greenpoint.” Maryse said, looking down at the menu, “I still haven’t decided what to order though, I want to try their pasta, but Sarah, my colleague, swears by their pizza.” she finished with a sigh. 

“Well, why not get both?” 

———

As they were eating, Magnus realized that this could be his new favorite restaurant in New York City. Magnus ended up ordering the ravioli and was munching down happily on his food, when he noticed someone standing by their table. “Oh my god, you actually came!” he heard a woman squeal in his ear, causing him to pause eating. He looked up and saw a very tall and slender woman standing next to him. She was blonde, and had beautiful green eyes, the lines around them showed that she smiled a lot. 

“Sarah, Hi.” Maryse put down her pizza slice, and smiled at the newcomer. Magnus concluded that this must be the colleague she was talking about. “Well, I wanted to check it out after you told me about it.” 

“Is that so?” Sarah took a seat next to Magnus, which kind of confused him. “I am so glad you did, you’re going to love it. I mean look at this place!” she said, enthusiastically waving her hands around. He looked at over at Maryse and she smiled at him apologetically, he surmised Sarah wasn’t a very shy person. Not that he minded, though. 

Sarah seemed to notice Magnus’ presence, and turned in her seat to look at him. She blatantly checked him out, much to Magnus’ amusement. “Cute. Your date?” she asked. “I didn’t know you were into younger people.” 

Magnus could not hold back anymore, and burst out laughing. Considering that he was centuries older than Maryse and that he was dating her son, something about the whole situation seemed very funny to him. Sarah looked confused by that, looking back and forth between them. Maryse on the other hand, looked completely gobsmacked, it took her a few minutes to finally breathe again. “No! He’s my son!” she laughed when it was their turn to look surprised. “Well, not exactly. He’s my son’s boyfriend so he’s practically my son now.” she smiled at Magnus and patted his hand. 

Magnus was completely overwhelmed. So many feelings were crashing down on him at once. He never thought hearing someone call him ‘son’ would make him that happy. It was a very strange, yet heartwarming feeling. He honestly didn’t know how to react to that, he has never in his life felt as baffled as he did at that moment. 

“Oh! I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to pry!” Magnus was brought back to reality by another one of Sarah’s squeals. 

He extended his hand towards her. “I’m Magnus, it’s nice to meet you.” He smiled at her, hoping to mask the rollercoaster of emotions he was feeling.  

———

He was looking out the window, lost in thought when he heard the lock turn on the door. He didn’t turn around when he heard the soft thudding of feet behind him. He felt Alec’s arms wrap around his waist, so he leaned back into the other’s chest. 

“What are you doing?” his shadowhunter mumbled into his ear, he sounded tired, undoubtedly beat from running the Institute. These shadowhunters were so good at getting themselves into trouble, causing Alec more problems seemed their number one hobby.  

Magnus rested his arms over Alec’s, linking their fingers together. “Just thinking.” He was still not over the fact that Maryse has called him ‘son’. Just by thinking about it, he felt his heart warming up. By calling him that, Maryse has fully accepted his relationship with Alec, and it was the best feeling in the whole world. Well, second best, having Alec with him was always and will always be the best feeling ever. He felt Alec rest his his chin on his shoulder, Magnus turned his head and kissed Alec’s jaw.

“About?” Alec asked, nuzzling his nose into the half-demon’s neck. 

Magnus smiled, and turned around in Alec’s arms, “Just something that happened today.” He said, his grin growing wider by the second. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, his hands playing with Alec’s hair. 

“Well. Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?” Alec furrowed his eyebrows, but Magnus could see the twinkle of a smile in his eyes. 

Feeling playful, Magnus replied with a quiet “Guess.” while tapping Alec’s nose. 

Alec scrunched up his nose, “You know there’s no way I would be able to guess, so just tell me.” He said, kissing the tip of Magnus’ nose, causing Magnus to let out a soft chuckle. 

Magnus averted his eyes, and looked down at Alec’s suit jacket, he looked extremely good in those, Magnus made a mental note to buy him a patterned one next time he went out shopping with Izzy. “I went out with Maryse for lunch today.” 

Alec looked confused at that, as he knew that this wasn’t the first time Magnus met up with his mother for lunch. “And that made you this happy…?” 

“Well,” he looked down again, playing with the lapels of Alec’s jacket. He felt a bit embarrassed, being this happy over something others might perceive as trivial. “We met one of her colleagues in the restaurant, and when Maryse introduced me, she said I was her son.” He looked up through his lashes to see Alec’s reaction. 

Alec looked pleasantly surprised, a huge grin on his face. “She did?” Magnus could tell that Alec felt the same way he did, he knew that his mother was completely over her aversion of their relationship.  

At Magnus’ nod, Alec leaned down and hugged him tightly. “That’s good.” 

Magnus hugged him back, only to pull away a few seconds later. “How about a martini to celebrate?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, It’s almost midnight and I have to be at the institute early tomorrow.” Magnus’ face must have showed how disappointed he felt, because Alec quickly added “I have a few other ideas on how to celebrate though.” He grinned as he pulled Magnus into the bedroom.


	5. Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega verse: Magnus hates Alphas and their stupid egos and their stupid parties, unfortunately, his boss-slash-friend makes him go to NYI's anniversary party.
> 
> His fate was sealed the second he entered the building.
> 
> (Or the one where Magnus and Alec are a fated pair and Magnus hates it.)
> 
> from the prompt: "anything with omega magnus/alpha alec"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ran away from me and I blame Franz. 
> 
> I bring you this 16K monster of a oneshot. I hope you all like it! I certainly enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> I would just like to say thanks to my soulmate, delci, who stuck with me through plotting and coming up with ideas for this. And i would also like to thank Hannah, my lovely parabatai, who stuck with me throughout my whining while writing this! 
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments if you liked it c:
> 
> Disclaimer: This wasn't beta-ed, sorry for any mistakes! Also my knowledge of the omega verse is a bit... jumbled up. There are so many theories and ideas and I just took what I liked and came up with this. I hope it isn't too bad OTL
> 
> anyways, enjoy! 
> 
> \- Mar

Alec was tired. He has been in and out of meetings ever since he got to his office. He was completely drained of energy, and being the CEO of the NY Institute wasn’t helping at all. It seemed to him that his employees were having a competition on who would make his day the worst.

 

When he was finally done with his last meeting for the day it was already late afternoon, he made his way into his office to find a steaming cup of coffee ready for him, next to it was a plate of cookies. He thanked whatever deity he could think of for Lydia. She was the best secretary anyone could ask for, and she was the only reason Alec could still do his job right without losing half of his sanity. If not all.

 

He sighed as he took a seat on his desk, took a sip of his coffee and tried to stifle a moan as he felt it doing its job. He heard a knock on his office door, and looked up to see Lydia come in. Lydia was a very competent woman, she knew exactly how to do her job, and sometimes she would do even more if she could — getting coffee for Alec counted as one of those —, she was more of a friend to Alec than his employee, and he was very grateful to Izzy for convincing him to hire her as his secretary slash personal assistant.

 

“Good afternoon Mr. Lightwood. I see you had a very pleasant day.” She said, smirking playfully. She never addressed him as Mr. Lightwood unless they were in meetings, or were in the company of other employees.

 

“Very funny.” He drawled out, taking another huge sip of his warm beverage. “Thanks for this, by the way, I honestly needed it.”

 

“I think I deserve a raise for that, don’t you?” She laughed at the glare she got for her trouble. “Well, I just came to tell you that all the arrangements have been made for the anniversary party on Saturday, and that I picked up your new suit. I sent it with your driver to your penthouse, but please make sure to try it on because I can’t do that for you.” The NY Institute was a trading company that he started when he first graduated from university, it has been almost ten years since then, and the anniversary party was a necessary evil. As much as he hated parties, Lydia made sure he didn’t miss any of them, because _“it was a good way to create new connections, and it was a good publicity to secure new work contracts”_.

 

“Alright, thanks a lot, Lydia. I will make sure to think about that raise.” He smiled back at her. “Is there anything else?”

 

“No, sir. That’s all for today.” She shook her head and left his office.

 

He looked through the mountain of paperwork that had piled up on his desk during his meetings, and tried to go through all the documents and finish them before going back home. The one thing he hated more than meetings, was taking work home. 

 

As much as he hated being an alpha, he had to admit that it was very convenient, as it gave him the needed connections in order to make his company as huge as it was today. It also helped that he was a Lightwood, and came from a line of very competent alphas. His parents were both hard working, his father managed a digital marketing company, and was training his sister, Isabelle, to take over in the future — Alec was supposed to take over, and his father was initially very disappointed when he learned that Alec had no intention of succeeding him, but he was twice as proud of Alec’s ambition in trying to make it on his own—. His mother was a very famous lawyer and had her own legal firm. His adoptive brother, Jace, was an intern in his mother’s firm, and she expected great things from him. His little brother, Max was still in high school, and was expected to graduate earlier than the other kids his age.

 

Alec realized that their kind was supposedly “special” when he was still in elementary school. He was tested in 6th grade and his teachers congratulated him on being an alpha, and although he didn’t know what that meant, or why he was being congratulated, Alec felt a tinge of pride at the praises he got from his teachers.

 

That tinge of pride was completely shattered and replaced with absolute disgust, when he came back to his classroom only to find that his best friend, Jessica Hawkblue, was being bullied by the so-called alphas for being an omega. Needless to say, he didn’t know what it meant either, but he didn’t care either way, because nobody bullied his friends.

 

So when he was about to intervene, the other alphas grabbed him and made him watch as they violently hit Jessica. The next day, Jessica had transferred to another school, and he hadn’t heard from her ever since. After that incident, he decided that he would use this ‘title’ others gave him to the fullest. And he promised himself that he would never use it as a justification to make other’s lives hell, but he would use it to make the most out of his own life.

 

Halfway through the papers, he caught himself doodling on one of the contracts, and realized that he would not be getting any work done with his mind wandering like that. It was time to call it a day and go back home.

 

———

 

Magnus was having the worst day in the history of worst days. He had just come back from another day of sexual harassments, and lewd comments thrown behind his back. He was tired of this discrimination. Just because he was an omega didn’t give others the right to treat him like a sex object. He was much more than that. He was a freaking lawyer, he won more cases than anyone else in his firm, and he made triple as much as they did. But they still refused to look past his classification, and it was driving him nuts.

 

As much as he pretended that it wasn’t bothering him in the workplace, as soon as he got home, he felt the pain tenfold. He didn’t hate the fact that he was an omega, in fact, it made sex all that much better for him. He just hated how others used that to attack him, which has made him all the more intent on proving them wrong, thus being the best lawyer in all of New York.

 

Relieved that it was finally the weekend, he made himself a glass of martini, put on his silky blue robe, and settled in one of the seats in the balcony of his loft. He loved hearing the sound of the New York streets. It was like music to his ears, calming him down.

 

When he was finally calm, he decided to look through his schedule for tomorrow, as he was sure Raphael — his personal assistant — mentioned that he had something to do. After studying his schedule, he found out that he had an anniversary party that he needed to attend tomorrow, it was NY Institute’s.

 

He absolutely hated that company, especially their stupidly handsome CEO. He was a freaking alpha, with the world at his feet, of course he would have a freaking successful company. He probably never even worked there, and was just the CEO in name only. Fuck alphas and their stupid mighty selves.

 

He threw his iPad away, and took a sip of his drink. Magnus dreaded these socialite parties, filled with alphas and betas, one or two omegas thrown in the mix. He didn’t want to go, but he knew that if he didn’t, Ragnor, his eccentric alpha boss, would murder him. Even though Magnus was sure that Ragnor wasn’t attending. He probably pushed this on Magnus so he can have a night in with his wife, Catarina.

 

Magnus smiled thinking of Cat. She has been his best friend since they were young, being the only two omegas in their class. She has always been there for him whenever he needed her, and they made a promise when they were young that they would erase all stereotypes of omegas.

 

They wanted to be as successful as any alpha could possibly be.

 

So they worked hard, Magnus in law school, and Catarina in the medical field. They both worked and worked and worked, until they achieved their goals. Magnus, a lawyer in a successful law firm, and Catarina, a doctor in the best NY hospital.

 

Catarina had met Ragnor in one of the conferences she loved attending when she was still studying medicine, and the lawyer was completely enamored by her. He pursued her for months to ask her out on a date, until she finally gave in and went out with him after four months of him pestering her.

 

The two had become a pair after going out for three years, and got married soon after. They had Madzie a year later, the little girl being the center of their worlds. Madzie was now four years old, and the best goddaughter Magnus could have ever asked for.

 

They have both worked hard, and harvested the fruits of their labor.

 

Magnus was pulled out of his thoughts when her heard the sound of his phone chiming with a message. He picked it up to see a text from Cat, _speak of the devil,_ he thought to himself.

 

_Cat:_

 

_> How was your day? Mine was great, remember little Katie? She took her first step today after three months of physiotherapy. And I made cupcakes with Madzie, she insisted on saving you the biggest one with glitter toppings. Anyways, I’m about to go to bed. Thought I’d check up on you first, I know you had that meeting today, the one you’ve been dreading for a while. How did it go?_

 

Magnus smiled to himself, thinking about Cat’s absolute dislike for writing short texts, she preferred writing them as though they were emails. It always amused him, but sometimes it was infuriating when he would send a text and wait twenty minutes for her reply, just because she liked writing her whole response in one text.

 

He sent her a quick coverage of his day, not forgetting to tell her to kiss Madzie and thank her for the cupcake that he would be sure to come get if he finds the chance to visit tomorrow. He also mentioned tomorrow’s party, and told her to smack Ragnor as hard as she can for forcing this on him.

 

He gulped down the rest of his drink, and made his way back inside to sleep. He made sure to take one of his suppressant pills before taking off his robe and snuggling in bed, falling into a deep, much needed sleep.

 

 

———

 

 

To say Magnus was furious was an understatement. Magnus was beyond furious. He was absolutely livid. And the reason for that was one stupid security guard situated at the entrance of the damn party he didn’t even want to be in. The stupid guard would not let him in, and that was obviously because of his discriminating ass. He gave him his name, which he was sure was on the damn list, but the dumb guard just wanted to ruin his day by pretending that it wasn’t there.

 

The person behind him was huffing and puffing, getting on Magnus’ nerves even more than the jackass of a security guard. He was about to punch one of them, when someone came to stand beside Magnus, “What seems to be the problem here?” he asked, his heterochromatic eyes switching back and forth between Magnus and the Security guard.

 

“No problem here, Sir.” the security guard immediately stood straighter and looked absolutely terrified. He turned towards Magnus, “What did you say your name was again?” he asked.

 

Magnus sighed, “Magnus Bane, from Edom L.C.” he repeated for the nth time, his feet impatiently tapping on the floor.

 

“Go in, sir.” the guard muttered, his voice conveying how much he hated letting him in.

 

Pursing his lips, Magnus walked inside. As soon as he entered the huge conferences and events hall of the company, he wanted to leave. The place reeked with the smell of the rich snobs filling the place. He was about to find the nearest waiter and get a glass of champagne, because god knows he _needed_ a drink, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he turned around to find the blondie from earlier standing in front of him, a charming smile on his pretty face. “Hey. I am really sorry about that guard,” he gestured with his head towards the door, “He just doesn’t know when to quit being an asshole.” he said, as though he knew that guard personally.

 

Magnus clenched his jaw, his anger increasing tenfold. “Then fire his stupid discriminating ass.” he said curtly.

 

The guy had the decency to chuckle, “Believe me, I would. But unfortunately, I don’t work here.” he finished with a smile.

 

“If you don’t work here then who are you?” Magnus asked, he knew he was being rude, but he was honestly pissed at the damn guard, and he didn’t feel the least bit comfortable talking to this alpha. Not like he was comfortable talking to any alpha, the only one he was comfortable with was Ragnor, and that was only because he was different from the others.

 

“Oh! Please do forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Jace Lightwood. I am a lawyer at Alicante L.C., it was actually me who invited Ragnor, but he told me he would send you instead as he was busy.” he smiled and held his hand out for a shake.

 

“Magnus Bane.” he shook his hand, a bit surprised that this guy was a Lightwood, as he looked nothing like the host of tonight’s party. Whom he surprisingly hasn’t seen yet.

 

“I hope you enjoy yourself tonight, Mr. Bane. And please do not let that incident bother you, I will be sure to talk to someone about Raj.” he winked at Magnus, before turning around and walking away.

 

Magnus shrugged, and made his way to the open bar, he needed something stronger than the champagne the waiters were serving to survive this night.

 

 

———

 

 

Alec was running late to his own party, and he blamed that solely on Izzy. He was supposed to pick her up on his way, but she took forever to get ready. He made a mental note of never picking her up again for any party or event in the future. He would make sure that his driver is stuck with her instead.

 

He tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, contemplating driving off and leaving her behind. Just as he started seriously entertaining the idea of leaving, he saw her rushing out of her apartment building. She was wearing a very beautiful red dress, her hair flowing behind her in beautiful curves. She opened the passenger door of his Audi R8, climbing in with an apologetic look on her face. “I am so so sorry, big brother.” she gasped out between deep breaths.

 

“Remind me to never pick you up for anything important ever again.” he mumbled, pulling out of the driveway. “Put your seatbelt on.”

 

She huffed, doing what he asked “I said i’m sorry!”

 

“Nope. This is it.” he replied, “I am never picking you up again, it’s my own party and I am late. That is unacceptable, Lydia will kill me for this.”

 

She covered her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter. “That’s why you are mad! Not because you’re late, but because Lydia will chew you out for it.” she said between giggles.

 

“Don’t worry about me, I will be sure to send her your way when she tries to do that.” he muttered under his breath, Lydia can get unbelievably scary when she’s mad.

 

Izzy’s eyes widened, her laughter dying right away. “You wouldn’t.” she gasped.

 

He smiled at her, “I totally would.” and looked back to focus on the road ahead. They were ten minutes away from NYI.

 

Izzy kept on apologizing until they made it to the company’s building. They got out of the car and made their way inside.

 

As soon as he entered the events hall, he felt it. It was like his lungs were being crushed, his whole being was screaming at him, wanting something. He took a deep shaky breath, trying to walk straight.

 

He felt Izzy’s hand locking around his elbow. He glanced down at her, and could see the concern in her eyes. Blinking a few times, he tried to snap out of whatever it was he was feeling.

 

“I’m okay.” he growled, frowning at how difficult it was to speak.

 

The further he walked inside, the worse it got. Breathing was difficult, his body wasn’t functioning properly and he had no idea what was happening.

 

He stopped in his tracks, his hand on Izzy’s shoulder, holding onto her to keep himself from falling with want, _need_.

 

He could smell it, the faint scent of sandalwood and freshly cut grass. Whatever it was, he wanted it. He looked around him, trying to discern where the smell was coming from.

 

 

———

 

Magnus was sure he was going to die, he could feel his heat coming, even though he took his suppressants as usual today. Plus, he was sure his heat wasn’t due for another two weeks. Why would it come now, he had absolutely no idea. He could feel the people around him starting to pick up on it, so he did the only logical thing he could think of doing.

 

He started running to the nearest bathroom.

 

He didn’t care what the others thought, he just knew he needed to get away before things could get any worse than they already were. As soon as he entered the bathroom, he locked the door. He then proceeded to check the stalls, see if anyone else was in, and thankfully nobody was.

 

He sighed, a bit relieved at that, and pulled out his phone to call Raphael. His fingers were trembling but he succeeded in dialing his number. Raphael was a beta, which meant that he wouldn’t be affected by Magnus’ pheromones, thus, making him the perfect choice for picking Magnus up from this cursed party.

 

He let the phone ring until it was automatically cut off. The damn bastard had to choose today to be a freaking lousy assistant. He tried calling him twice more, feeling his heartbeat escalating quickly, hammering against his ribcage. When Raphael failed to pick up, Magnus tried calling Cat. She picked up after the third ring.

 

“Magnus? Is their party so boring you had to call me?” hearing her voice, Magnus took a deep, ragged breath.

 

“C-Cat. Help.” he whispered, feeling his vision swim. He could hear a constant banging, but he didn’t know where it was coming from, and frankly he didn’t care.

 

“Magnus? What’s wrong?” she sounded frantic, and he could hear her shuffling around. No doubt trying to find Ragnor. “Are you okay? Where are you? Still at NYI’s party?”

 

“Yes.” he gasped, not finding the strength to say anymore. He leaned his back against one of the cubicles, and felt himself falling down. “My heat…. I don’t know what’s… happening… bathroom..” he managed out before his vision blurred to black.

 

———

 

Alec was running, he didn’t really know what he was doing, but his vision was flashing. He saw a flash of someone running by him, towards the restrooms, and he could smell that scent on him. So he did what his mind was screaming at him to do, and he followed that person. When he made it to the bathroom, he tried going in, but the door was locked from the inside. He banged on the door, trying to get the other person to open up, but to no avail.

 

He was about to break down the door, when he felt someone’s hand on his shoulder, he turned around, growling. Jace was standing next to him, looking confused. “Hey. What’s wrong?” he asked, holding both hands up, trying to calm Alec down.

 

“Mate.” Alec said, his eyes flashing. Alec didn’t know why he said that, but that scent. It was absolutely intoxicating. He wanted that person, he wanted to mark him. He wanted to make him _his._ He didn’t care that he didn’t even know who he was, because his whole being was screaming out that the person inside is the one. He wanted him and that was the only thing he cared about at this moment.

 

“What?” Jace asked, looking baffled. They had both heard the stories of fated pairs. How there are people who were connected through their souls. How when that pair met they would know, they would feel it. How that once they were paired, nothing could break their bond. Alec never believed in those stories, but if it was true, he knew that what’s happening to him right now must be it.

 

There can be no other explanation to this raw want, _need_ , he was feeling in this instance.

 

“Alec, you need to calm down.” he heard Izzy say, he had no idea when she got there. “Don’t make any stupid decisions right now, go to your office. We will handle this.” she continued, walking slowly towards him.

 

Alec knew she was right, logically, he should listen to her. But his body refused to move. He looked back and forth between his siblings, daring them to try and move him. He didn’t know how long they stood there, the scent coming from the bathroom was getting stronger, and it was attracting other people as well.

 

Alec clenched his teeth, he realized that this could become a complete disaster, making a scene during his party was out of the question. He clenched his jaw even harder and looked towards Izzy. “I will go, but whoever is in there better not be touched.” he gritted out under his breath, making sure she was the only one who could hear him, and walked away, shutting out every fibre of his being screaming at him not to leave.

 

———

 

Jace was very confused, he came here because he thought he saw Magnus Bane running towards the bathroom. He followed because he thought something has happened to the other man, and he was a bit worried that Raj might have had something to do with it. As soon as he started walking towards the restroom area, he saw Alec running too, and that made him do a double take.

 

And now he knew what was happening, the other man was probably in heat, which can explain this intoxicating scent emanating from the bathroom. But what really confused him, was how much this was affecting Alec.

 

The scent was affecting Jace as well, but not as badly as it was doing to his brother. He looked like a crazed animal. And that was in no way good. He thanked every god he could think of for Izzy when she came, giving him a chance to call Edom’s boss, whom he personally knew.

 

Ragnor picked up on the first ring, sounding frantic. Jace relayed what was happening to him, and Ragnor assured him that Magnus has called, and that he was on his way with his wife.

 

Once he hung up, he noticed that Alec was gone, and Izzy was standing by the door, looking at him expectantly. The other people that were gathering have also left, and that was a good sign.

 

“Ragnor’s on his way with his wife.” he told Izzy, who looked confused, so he continued, “The person in there is Magnus Bane. Big shot lawyer from Edom. His boss is Ragnor Fell and he’s coming to get him.”

 

As if on cue, Ragnor appeared next to him, looking completely disheveled, his wife following closely behind him. “I am so sorry about this.” Ragnor took a deep breath, trying to steady his breathing.

 

His wife, whose name he didn’t know, walked towards the bathroom, not giving any of them a second glance. She knocked on the door, “Magnus?” she called out.

 

When there was no answer, she put her ear on the door, trying to listen for any clue that he was there. Upon hearing nothing, she looked at Jace. “Any way we could get this open without breaking it down?”

 

Jace shrugged and pulled out his phone to call security, they must have a spare key somewhere.

 

When he hung up, he saw her rummaging through her bag. “Catarina is looking for suppressants.” Ragnor told him, he must have noticed the frown on Jace’s face. “Don’t worry she’s a doctor. She knows how to handle this.”

 

“I see.” he looked at Izzy, and saw that she was starting to breathe weirdly, he knew staying here wouldn’t be good for either of them. These pheromones were affecting them as well, and it would be bad if anything were to happen.

 

He looked at Ragnor, “I’ll take my sister and we’ll go away. I’ll ask them to prepare one of the break rooms upstairs for you, just ask at the reception and they’ll take you.” he didn’t wait to hear Ragnor’s answer, he just took Izzy’s hand and walked away.

 

———

 

Alec was pacing back and forth in his office at the top floor of his company building, even though he was as far away from the events hall as possible, he could still smell the sandalwood. So in an effort to calm down, he decided that walking around his office should help a bit.

 

He was wrong. It wasn’t helping in the least. He was worried about the person in the bathroom; as much as he trusted Jace and Izzy, he didn’t trust the people down there. And if something happened to that person he wouldn’t put it past himself to murder someone. He ran his hand through his hair, wondering if he did the right thing by leaving.

 

He rubbed his hands over his stubble, shaking his head, as though to shake away the growing anxiety he was feeling. He heard the door to his office open, and saw Izzy walking inside. He walked over to her, holding her shoulders so tight his knuckles turned white. “Is he okay? What happened?”

 

Izzy sighed, smiling sympathetically up at her brother, “He’s fine.” she assured him, “His friends arrived and they took him away, Jace offered them one of the break rooms upstairs, but they decided that taking him home was a better idea, what with all the affected alphas around.”

 

Alec heaved out a deep sigh, feeling relieved. He released his hold on her, and sat down on one of the armchairs, burying his face in his hands. “I was about to do something really stupid, wasn’t I?”

 

She chuckled, “You were.” she pursed her lips, “What happened to you there?” she asked softly, as though she was scared of angering Alec. “I have never seen you like that.”

 

Alec hesitated, “I- I think he’s my mate.” he looked up at his sister, trying to discern her expression.

 

“Mate as in, you want to be a pair mate? Or as in fated bond mate?” she inquired, her face remaining expressionless.

 

“I don’t know, Izzy. All I know is that I want him. Everything that I am is screaming _mate_.” he shook his head, “I have never felt this way before, Iz. I have never wanted someone like I want him. I don’t know how to explain it.”

 

She knelt down, resting her head on his thigh. “It’s okay… We’ll figure this out.” she whispered.

 

“I hope we do so before I go crazy.” he combed his hand through her hair, feeling immensely calmer with Izzy by his side.

 

“You kind of already have.” she winked up at him, trying to lighten the mood. “His name is Magnus Bane.” she said after a long silence.

 

Alec startled, he knew that name. “Magnus Bane as in Edom’s Magnus Bane?” he asked. At his sisters nod, his heart started beating really fast in his chest. He knew Magnus Bane, everybody knew Magnus Bane. He was one of the best lawyers in Edom, if not _the_ best.

 

Just as he was about to say something else, maybe inquire on how and what and why, the door opened and Lydia came in. “Where the hell have you been?” she shrieked, hands on her hips. If she seemed fazed by the way the siblings were sitting, she didn’t show it. “Come down right this instance! People are asking for you— Oh my god what happened to your hair!!! You know what don’t answer that! Just fix it and come down before I lose my mind!” with that, she turned around and left the room.

 

“What’s wrong with my hair?” he frowned.

 

“You mean, what’s not wrong with it. Wait a sec, I’ll fix it for you.” his sister chuckled at him, getting up to try and fix his hair.

 

———

 

It has been a week since the party, and Magnus was just starting to feel a little better. His heat this time was the worst by far. He doesn’t remember ever fainting because of it, except for this last time.

 

He spent his whole week in bed, just leaving to find something to eat every once in a while. He lost count of how many times he felt that overpowering desire at the pit of his stomach. He refused to do anything about it though, even though he knew that by refusing to do it, he was only making it worse.

 

He refused to believe that his body wanted Lightwood, no matter how many times his friends told him that it was probably better to just suck it up and deal with it.

 

He remembered Catarina’s questions to him about how he felt during that time, how intense his heat was and how this might be something that will never go away. She told him about the fated pairs and how his heat will probably come every time he meets Lightwood until they cement their bond, because that is how fated pairs work.

 

They were a complicated phenomenon, that many have tried to understand but could not really make absolute sense out of.

 

From what Catarina and Ragnor told him, apparently Lightwood retreated to his office in order to avoid making a big scene at the company’s party. Catarina has also advised him on trying to get to know Lightwood before making any assumptions or judgments about the guy. _“Meeting your fated pair, the chance of that happening is one in a billion” -_ she said, _“Think about it, Magnus! Your fated partner, in New York City out of all places! At least get to know the guy.”_

 

Needless to say, Magnus ignored her advice, and was planning on never getting in touch with Lightwood ever.

 

He hated the guy.

 

Granted, he never actually met him before that night, but he just did not stomach the thought of being a fated pair with that stupid, smug, stuck-up, handsome asshole of an alpha. Never mind that he was not ready to be a pair with anyone else whatsoever.

 

Okay, maybe he was judging him too harshly. But he still hated it. He hated this stupid situation he found himself in. If only he could go back in time, he would have never went to that party, and would avoid meeting stupid Lightwood at all costs. But he couldn’t, and it was his reality. And after a week of suffering, Magnus has had enough.

 

Catarina has given him stronger suppressants than the ones he used before, but she made him promise he wouldn’t use them until his heat was over. And Magnus figured that since it has already been a week, and he was feeling better, it was about time he used those pills.

 

He took two pills, as Catarina has instructed him to do, and then proceeded to take a shower. He wanted to wash off the sweat clinging to his body, his skin feeling very sticky and gross. —Not to mention, he wanted to remove all signs of his body wanting Lightwood—.

 

After he was done showering, he looked at the calendar on his phone, —he took the week off, so he was a bit confused on what day it was—. Upon seeing that it was Sunday, he decided that a brunch outside would be a safe enough choice.

 

He got ready slowly, applying his make up, and styling his hair up into soft curls. He wore one of his light ripped-denims, pairing it was an oversized black hoodie. He checked his kohl again in the mirror, and smiled at his reflection. Satisfied with his looks, he put on one of his combat boots, and made his way to his favorite cafe, just a few minutes walk from his place.

 

When he entered the small cafe, the smell of coffee invaded his nostrils. He made his way to the counter and ordered himself two sandwiches, and a huge cup of coffee. Once he got his order, he looked around, trying to find an empty place to sit. He saw an empty seat at the back by the window, and made his way there.

 

He sat down and proceeded to gulp down his food, his stomach grumbling pleasantly at the treat it got after a week of eating cereal bars and drinking water.

 

He pulled out his phone, checking his messages, and found quite a few from Cat. Most of them were her checking up on him and asking if he needed anything, but he figured he didn’t need to answer them because she came by last night, checking up on him because he hadn’t replied to any of her texts.

 

He found a few texts from Raphael, informing him that all of his cases were under control, and that he was taking care of them for him, but to please hurry up and come back because there was only so much he could do. He sent back a text assuring him he’ll be at the office tomorrow, as he is feeling immensely better.

 

He scrolled through his texts again, and found one from an unknown number.

 

_Unknown:_

 

_> Hi. This is Alec Lightwood. I got your number from Ragnor… I hope you’re feeling better._

 

Magnus read the very awkward text again. He would have to give Ragnor a lesson about privacy, he made a mental note to do exactly that come morning. He wondered whether he should reply or not. And decided not to. He was in no way obligated to, nor did he want anything to do with Lightwood.

 

He put his phone back in his pocket, and made his way out of the cafe.

 

———

 

Alec was practically freaking out. He has been trying to get in touch with Magnus for the past four weeks, but for some reason, the other man wanted nothing to do with him. He ignored all of Alec’s texts and he has even returned the many flowers Alec sent to his office. Alec knew he was pressing a bit too much. But he just wanted to get to know Magnus better. His soul was screaming at him that he’s his mate, but he wanted to get to know him before he did anything stupid.

 

He didn’t know if it would be okay if they met again, he did not want to be the reason for Magnus’ pain. That was the only reason that stopped him from visiting Magnus at his office. Therefore, Alec stuck with sending texts and flowers.

 

He kept staring at the thread of messages he had already sent. He was contemplating sending one more. He stared at the blinking cursor, wondering whether the other would ever reply to any of his texts.

 

_> I really just want to get to know you._

_> No ulterior motives.. _

_> Well.. maybe there is._

 

He waited, staring at his screen for a few minutes. He put his phone down on his coffee table, and buried his face in his hands. It was really weighting down on him, knowing his mate was out there but he showed absolutely no interest in him. He was starting to wonder if maybe what he felt wasn’t what he thought it was. But then, how would he explain this longing he still felt four weeks later? Was Magnus really okay with the way things were? He had so many questions, and no way of working things out.

 

Just then, his phone chimed, announcing a new text. He quickly picked it up, cursing when it slipped through his hands in his urgency.

 

_Magnus:_

 

_> Stop texting me, Lightwood._

 

He bit his lip, at least he got a reply.

 

_Alec:_

 

_> I don’t want to._

_> At least, not until you give me a valid reason to stop._

 

_Magnus:_

 

_> I hate you._

_> There you go._

 

Alec felt a pang at the words, but he wasn’t one to give up easily without at least trying.

 

_Alec:_

 

_> How do you hate me if we have never even met before?_

_> Excluding that dreadful party._

 

_Magnus:_

 

_> Good to know you realize it was dreadful._

 

_Alec:_

 

_> Well, not all of it._

_> I got to (kinda) meet you._

 

He waited and waited for a reply, but when ten minutes passed, his messages marked as read and no reply, he decided that even though it wasn’t much, at least he got the other to text him back, even if it was only for a bit.

 

———

 

Magnus was reading through the papers of one of his cases, when he heard the door to his office open, he didn’t have to look up to know who it was. “What do you want, Raphael?” he asked, his eyes still fixed on the papers in front of him.

 

The other didn’t say anything, he just walked in and came to a stop, facing Magnus’ desk. He placed a bouquet of red roses in front of him.

 

Magnus sighed and looked up at the other, “Again?” he sighed at the other’s nod.

 

“Do you want me to send it back?” he offered. “Although, I don’t see the point of that, it appears that he would never stop sending them. I kinda admire his resilience, the guy knows what he wants.” he finished with a small smirk.

 

Magnus contemplated Raphael’s words, it was true that Lightwood didn’t stop, no matter how many times Magnus returned the flowers or the cards the other man sent. And from the looks of it, he probably never will.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. He’s not going to stop.” Magnus smiled up at Raphael, “Throw them in the trash instead.”

 

———

 

Alec was pleasantly surprised. It has been two days since he sent roses to Magnus, and the other man hasn’t returned them to him yet. He sensed that the other man might be softening up towards him. Alec didn’t want to come off as overbearing, but he just couldn’t help it.

 

Ragnor, whom he got quite close to following the events at the party, has assured him that he totally understands where he’s coming from, but he did say that he should probably give Magnus some space. Let the other man realize that whatever this is wasn’t going to just disappear.

 

That was why Alec decided he would try pulling back, he surmised Magnus to be the type of person who would close-up if pushed constantly.

 

“Here you go.” he heard Lydia’s soft voice say, as she placed a few documents on his desk. “These are the files you asked me to go through for MC’s trading.”

 

“Thank you.” he smiled gratefully at her.

 

Lydia lingered a bit longer, shuffling on her feet. She was fiddling with her long plaid skirt, and she wasn’t one to fiddle, so whatever it was she had to say; seemed to be bad enough to make her nervous.

 

“What is it? Is something wrong?” he asked, a frown on his face.

 

Lydia cleared her throat and gestured towards the chair facing Alec’s desk. Alec nodded at her to take a seat, his mind racing over the possible scenarios that would render Lydia speechless.

“I wanted to talk to you about Magnus Bane.” she blurted out quickly, as though she was afraid she would just back out if she didn’t. She wasn’t meeting his eyes, and this made Alec worry even more.

 

“What about him?” he questioned, entwining his fingers on top of his desk. He couldn’t think of any reason for Lydia to bring up Magnus, unless she was going to tell him to lay off the guy.

 

“How did it feel like?” she looked genuinely curious, eyes wide with wonder. “Meeting your fated pair?” she licked her lips, and took a deep breath “I mean, I have always been really interested in this… I thought it was a myth, though. But seeing you that day, and talking to Izzy about it, I just want to know how it made you feel.”

 

“It was like…” — _What did it feel like?_ Alec wondered, it felt like his whole body was being crushed, squeezed so tight it was hard to breath. The smell of sandalwood and grass that he just couldn’t forget, it was overwhelming. All he wanted was to be near Magnus, to be one with him. But it wasn’t just sexual, he wanted everything that Magnus was. He wanted to comfort the other man, he wanted to be with him and to cherish him, to _love_ him.

 

He knew it sounded impossible, wanting to love someone you haven’t even talked to before, but he just _knew_. It was an instinct.

 

“Fate.”

 

———

 

Magnus was having a pleasant day, it has been a while since he felt this peaceful. It has been exactly one week since Lightwood last contacted him, when he sent the roses, and he was feeling weird, to say the least. It’s not that he missed the guy, cause he didn’t. It was just oddly quiet without his daily texts.

 

He has just finished a meeting with one of his clients, and was about to order lunch for himself and Raphael when his intercom beeped and he heard Raphael’s voice announcing Imasu Morales.

 

He suppressed the urge to scowl, and instead forced a smile. Imasu was one of his previous clients, he was charged with domestic violence, and Magnus got him out of that pickle. After all, it was a false charge. However, Imasu was, for lack of a better word, interested in Magnus.

 

Magnus rejected his advances more times than he could count, but Imasu looked at it as though it was just Magnus playing hard to get. _I must be doing something wrong, if all these guys I reject keep coming back,_ he thought. 

 

The door opened, and Imasu walked in, he was wearing a trim-fit suit, and his hair was styled to perfection. Magnus still wasn’t impressed. “Imasu,” he offered a tight smile, “To what do I owe this pleasure?” 

 

Imasu sat down on one of the chairs, legs crossed, and a confident smirk on his face. “I came to take you out for lunch.” he said as if he was stating the obvious.

 

Magnus frowned, “Did we have a lunch meeting?”

 

Imasu chuckled, “Well, we do now.” Magnus wanted to punch him.

 

Magnus leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the desk. “Sorry, I am kind of busy right now. Maybe some other time.”

 

Imasu eyed Magnus’ desk, staring pointedly at a pizzeria’s menu laying open in front of Magnus. “Busy ordering lunch?”

 

Magnus suppressed a sigh, covering it with a cough. “Yes, actually. My boyfriend is about to come over for lunch—”, he was cut off by his phone vibrating on the desk, Lightwood’s name flashing on the screen. “—Speak of the devil.” he faked a smile, picking up his phone and answering.

 

“Hello, darling.” he answered, looking pointedly at Imasu. Seeing his previously smug face covered with a scowl.

 

———

 

“Ah- Hello.” Alec answered, confused as hell. He just called Magnus on a whim, not expecting the other to answer but hoping for the best. He licked his lips, wondering what to say.

 

He seriously did not expect an answer, so he didn’t even think of a topic to talk about.

 

But oh god Magnus sounded heavenly. As soon as Alec heard his voice he felt immensely better, like everything was finally clicking into place. He wondered whether this had something to do with the whole “fated pair” thing, and if Magnus felt the same way he did.

 

“I was just talking about you to my friend here.” Magnus said from the other end. “Where are you?”

 

“Uhm. I’m taking a walk outside?” he answered, it sounded more like a question than a statement. Since when did Magnus talk about him to his friends? And what did he say exactly? “Um. How are you doing? I, uh- hope you liked the roses I sent you.” he mentally face-palmed himself. _smooth Lightwood, smooth._

 

“I’m quite alright, darling, now that you called.” frowning, Alec pulled the phone away from his ear, looking at the caller ID again to make sure he dialed Magnus and not someone else. “I loved the roses, they were wonderful. Thank you.”

 

Okay, Alec was sure he was either dreaming, or he hit his head somewhere. “Uh. You’re welcome. Anyways, Magnus. Um. I really want to get to know you, I just think that it would be unfair to not even try—”

 

He was cutoff by Magnus saying “Of course, I’m waiting for you in my office.”

 

He heard shuffling and the slam of a door on the other end, “Finally, he’s gone.” Magnus mumbled, and the line went dead.

 

“Shit, shit, shit.” Magnus wanted to meet and Alec was beyond ecstatic but he was close to having a panic attack. Was it a safe idea to meet? Wouldn’t Magnus go into heat again if they met? He honestly didn’t know but _fuck_ Magnus wanted to meet and Alec would be damned if he didn’t take this chance.

 

———

 

“Shit, shit, shit.” Magnus paced around his office, Imasu has already left, and Magnus was sure he wouldn’t be coming back. At least, not any time soon. That wasn’t the problem, though. He just answered a call from Lightwood. He led him on. He lied to him. And in his state of panic, he just hung up the line. _Shit._

 

He needed to do something, and fast. He can’t have the other man getting ideas. He needed to do something to explain the situation.

 

He picked up his phone, about to dial Lightwood’s number and explain what just happened. Make it all clear, once and for all. He paused, his finger hovering over the call button.

 

Or maybe not. Maybe he should let Lightwood have hopes, and then crush them. That way the other man would get the message, and stop bothering him. Yes. Yep, he’s going to do just that. He opened his desk drawer and threw his phone inside.

 

A small nagging part of his mind told him that this wasn’t the right thing to do. When he heard Lightwood’s voice, somehow he felt calm, peaceful. It was the weirdest thing, but Magnus was not going to acknowledge that. Ever.

 

He sat back down on his desk, crumpling the Rico’s Pizzeria menu, and throwing it in the trashcan. He didn’t feel like eating anymore. He pulled out his notes from his previous meeting, and looked them over.

 

It wasn’t a difficult case, it was one of his simpler ones. He already had all the facts, and evidences to back them up.

 

Halfway through his notes, he felt it. That creeping feeling at the pit of his stomach. He could smell the same scent of sandalwood and mints. His heart started racing, and he was starting to sweat.

 

He looked up just in time to see Lightwood opening the door to his office.

 

Magnus was conflicted, his mind was telling him to lash out, shout, leave. Anything. His heart on the other hand, was telling him to stop with the bullshit and just be with this man. But he didn’t want to. He didn’t even know him for fuck’s sake.

 

His breathing was getting heavier by the second, and he didn’t really know which way to go or what to do. And Lightwood wasn’t making it any easier, he was just standing by the door, his eyes flashing with something almost akin to want.

 

He watched as the other man licked his lips, seemingly nervous. “Uh. Hi.” his voice sounded gruff, almost like it was painful to just utter that one word.

 

Magnus thanked the heavens for Catarina’s new suppressants. He was sure they were the only reason that he maintained his ability to think. “You have to leave.” He muttered, voice catching in his throat.

 

The other man looked like he was about to say something, but then he seemed to understand what Magnus said. “O-of course. I’m sorry, I didn’t think this through.”

 

“Just leave. Please.” Magnus felt his hands shaking, his voice was trembling. He hated how his voice sounded just then, almost whiney.

 

The other man clenched his jaw, turned around and left.

 

As soon as he was out, Raphael came rushing in. “Magnus! I am so sorry! I was on my lunch break and I didn’t see him come in, if I had I wouldn’t have let him in—”

 

When Raphael met Magnus’ eyes, Magnus realized he must look as shitty as he felt at that moment. He was sure his cheeks were flushed a dark shade of red. “I have to go home.” he whispered, realizing that Catarina was right, he would either have to move countries, or get to know the damn guy because whatever this was, it was getting stronger and he had to do something about it quickly.

 

———

 

Alec mentally kicked himself, he couldn’t believe he actually thought visiting Magnus was a good idea. As soon as he entered the lawyer’s office, he realized it was a mistake, but he still couldn’t leave.

 

Until he saw how much his presence was affecting Magnus.

 

Alec has seen him before in some magazines or articles, and he always thought he was handsome. But seeing him in person, really looking at him, he realized just how beautiful the lawyer was. Scratch that, he was simply, and literally, breathtaking.

 

As he made his way through the streets of Brooklyn, he felt conflicted about the whole thing, sure, Magnus did invite him to his office, but it was Alec’s fault for not thinking of the possible outcomes of his visit.

 

He wanted to apologize.

 

Pulling out his phone, he typed a quick text.

 

_Alec:_

 

_> Magnus, I am so sorry for just barging in like that. I should have thought it through before coming to your office. I didn’t. And I am truly sorry for that._

 

He shoved his phone in his coat pocket, tightening his coat around his body, it was rather chilly for late march. Heaving a sigh, he continued his walk back.

 

As soon as he entered his penthouse, he shrugged off his coat and suit jacket. He carelessly threw them on the back of his couch, and slumped down beside them. He pulled his phone out of his coat pocket, and contemplated dialing Izzy to ask her for advice. He was honestly at a loss.

 

His phone vibrated in his hands, glancing down, he found a new text.

 

_Magnus:_

 

_> It was partially my fault._

 

_Alec:_

 

_> No_

_> It was mine_

_> Are you well enough to text, though? They told me you blacked out last time._

 

_Magnus:_

 

_> I’m fine. New pills. Back home, though._

 

_Alec:_

 

_> Oh. That’s good I guess._

_> I am really sorry, by the way._

_> I can be an idiot sometimes._

 

_Magnus:_

 

_> I already said it’s fine. Now stop texting me. I want to rest._

_> And no, you are an idiot most of the time._

 

Alec couldn’t help but chuckle at that. If Magnus had the strength to insult him, that meant he was fine. Or so he hoped.

 

_Alec:_

 

_> Sorry._

_> Sleep well._

 

_———_

 

Magnus knew Catarina didn’t mean to pressure him or anything, but well. She did. Every time she came by, or called, she would ask him about Alec —Yes he started calling him Alec in his mind because it was shorter and faster than Lightwood. Sue him.

 

After the incident in his office, Magnus decided to give the other man a chance. It’s true that he’s an alpha, but well, he might not be as bad as Magnus thought. And he rationalized that he won’t be able to know without getting to know him, and well, if it didn’t work out, Magnus decided to move countries.

 

Living in the Mediterranean Sea wasn’t a bad idea. 

 

He huffed, rolling over on his bed and glaring at the text he received from Cat. She was trying to pull out more information from him about this _thing_ with Alec. But he just didn’t know what to reply.

 

It was already Saturday, almost two weeks since Alec visited his office. And they have been texting for a bit since then, Magnus was trying to see past his prejudice against Alec. He wanted to get to know him as a person, and to be frank, doing it over texts was a brilliant way.

 

This way he wasn’t distracted by how the other man looked, what he was wearing and how he should behave. It was very freeing, and to Magnus’ surprise, Alec was an easy person to talk to. Or text.

 

He rolled over once again and decided not to reply to Cat. He didn’t even know how these things work, never having been in a relationship before. Or a _potential one_. His love-life usually consisted of one night stands, and short lived flings. So this whole thing was very new to him.

 

Through these two weeks, he learned a few things about Alec, first off, he was thirty-one years old, four years younger than Magnus himself. He valued his family a lot, talking about them every chance he got. The other man was a little awkward at first, but as they started texting more, he found that he was rather… cute?

 

He shook his head violently, burying his face in his pillow. _No._ He did not just think that.

 

Opening his eyes, he unlocked his phone and went to his text thread with Alec. Scrolling up to read their last messages.

 

_Alec:_

 

_> I honestly don’t see the point of these dinner meetings_

_> It’s Saturday!_

_> It should be a crime to work on Saturdays :(_

 

_Magnus:_

 

_> Then why’d you go_

 

_Alec:_

 

_> Lydia arranged it! I should probably fire her for making me work so much >:(_

 

_Magnus:_

 

_> Lydia?_

 

_Alec:_

 

_> My secretary/PA_

 

_Magnus:_

 

_> I like this Lydia person._

_> She should make you work more._

 

_Alec:_

 

_> You are mean_

_> I’ll send her your way, and we’ll see how much you like her then!_

 

_Magnus:_

 

_> I’m sure I’ll love her_

_> Anyone who has the patience to deal with you on a daily basis has to be wonderful_

 

_Alec:_

 

_> Mean_

_> Ugh, I have to go now._

_> Meeting about to start._

 

_Magnus:_

 

_> Have fun_

 

_Alec:_

 

_> Thanks. I will not. :l_

 

Just as he was reading the last line, he noticed the three blinking dots, indicating that Alec was typing. He felt his heart about to leap off his chest, and in his state of panic, he pressed the lock button on his phone and threw it across the bed, his heart beating wildly.

 

_For fuck’s sake, Bane. Get your shit together._

 

He picked up his phone again, glaring at it and checked Alec’s text.

 

_Alec:_

 

_> Are you still up?_

 

Magnus bit his lip, contemplating whether to open the text and reply, or just pretend to be sleeping. Figuring out that ignoring the text would probably be a form of cowardice, since he already decided to give Alec a chance, he opened it, typing out quick _yeah_.

 

Magnus could see Alec typing. He didn’t know why, but for some reason he was feeling nervous.

 

Alec kept typing, and then erasing his texts, not that Magnus was paying any attention.

 

He wasn’t.

 

Really.

 

After a few minutes, he received another text.

 

_Alec:_

 

_> Would it be okay if I called?_

 

Magnus had to read it a few times to make sense of it. Not that he was dumb, he just didn’t know what to make of it. If Alec had just called without asking, Magnus would not be overthinking right now. But because he did, Magnus’ mind was running a mile per second.

 

Scratch that. Magnus would have overthought either way.

 

His phone buzzed with another text, pulling him out of his thoughts.

 

_> I totally understand if you don’t want to._

_> I’m just too tired to type._

_> Thoghut a call wold be better_

 

Magnus couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at the texts, he didn’t know why but Alec’s typos were funny for some reason. As though the other man was nervous, or worried. He bit his lower lip, and tapped the call button.

 

Alec picked up on the second ring.

 

“…Hey.” he sounded small, unsure.

 

“Hello.” Magnus replied, shuffling on his bed to find a more comfortable position. “How was your meeting?” he asked airily.

 

He heard Alec clear his throat. “Uh- Honestly? It wasn’t as bad as I thought.” he could hear him moving, most likely nervously pacing around.

 

Magnus hummed in reply.

 

“I just got home about twenty minutes ago. Why are you still up, though?” Alec asked him, and he could hear the creak of a bed.

 

“I don’t know.” Magnus replied, pulling his blanket tighter around him. Alec’s voice sounded really nice. Not that he didn’t notice it before, but this time there were no distractions. Just himself and Alec. And for some reason, he really liked that. “I just couldn’t sleep.”

 

Alec hummed on the other line, “Something on your mind?” his voice was quieter, almost a whisper, but not quite.

 

Magnus licked his lips, his throat suddenly very dry. “Not really.” he cleared his throat, “What about you, though? It’s almost midnight, shouldn’t you sleep?”

 

Alec clicked his tongue, and Magnus could hear shuffling on the other end. “Well, I’m not really sleepy.”

 

“Not sleepy, but tired?”

 

Alec huffed, making Magnus stifle a chuckle. “You weren’t in that meeting, okay? They are a nasty bunch to deal with.”

 

“Is that so? Do tell me more.”

 

———

 

Alec looked over at the digital clock on his bedside table, showing that it was almost three in the morning. He didn’t even realize that over two hours have passed with them talking. It was a really enjoyable talk.

 

It wasn’t like they were saying anything too important, just talking about their work, their friends, and sharing small stories. But it didn’t feel any less personal.

 

Alec was doing most of the talking, even though he wasn’t that much of a talker. But talking to Magnus was really easy.

 

He scratched his hand over his collarbone and laid on his side, trying to balance his phone on his ear and cheek.

 

“And just like that, Izzy stepped up to take care of the damn cat.” He heard Magnus softly chuckle on the other end, sounding really sleepy.

 

“Isabelle sounds great.” he mumbled sleepily, stifling a yawn. “Do you hate cats?” he asked the question in a way that seemed like he was testing him, but his voice was so soft Alec was sure it wouldn’t take long for him to fall asleep.

 

Alec was feeling sleepy himself.

 

“I love cats. It’s just that Church isn’t a cat.” he said grouchily, he never knew why that cat hated him.

 

Magnus chuckled again, Alec was kind of falling in love with the sound. “If it isn’t a cat then what is it?”

 

“It’s the devil’s reincarnation.” he answered automatically, having said that line over a thousand times to anyone who would listen

 

Magnus laughed, “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

 

Alec tried to imagine Magnus then. Curled up on his bed, a content smile on his face, his eyes probably closed. It made Alec fall just a little bit more.

 

“Believe me, it was.” he replied quietly, covering a yawn with his hand.

 

“I believe you.” Magnus murmured, his voice barely audible, sounding muffled. Alec guessed it was because his blanket or sheets were covering the phone.

 

They were both quiet for a few minutes, Alec was content to just hear Magnus’ steady breathing.

 

He waited for a few more minutes, and then pulled his phone closer to his ear and whispered “Magnus?”

 

When a few seconds passed with no reply, he whispered. “Sleep well.”

 

He hung up the phone, pulling his tank-top over his head and throwing it somewhere on the floor, he pulled his blanket over his body and closed his eyes.

 

His dreams were filled with soft laughter, and beautiful brown eyes.

 

———

 

It was a very pleasant day, or so Magnus says. He’s been having a really good time lately, him and Alec have been talking a lot more, after that first phone call. Alec was unlike any other alpha he has ever met.

 

He was good.

 

He was modest, and nice and very easy to talk to. Not to mention his adorable sense of humor. He was confident too, but the attractive kind of confidence. Not in the arrogant manner other alphas exude.

 

Alec somehow managed to make Magnus feel like he was talking to a long-lost friend. They weren’t awkward at all, discovering so many new things about each other, and Magnus was pleased that almost everything he found out about Alec was genuine.

 

He trusted him. Liked him, even.

 

It was unbelievable that only a month ago he wanted absolutely nothing to do with the other man.

 

He flicked through the book he had in his hands, as much as he tried to concentrate, his mind would wander back to Alec. It was definitely a new kind of feeling, but he loved it nonetheless. Alec was respectful towards him, he never once made Magnus feel inferior or different. They were equal.

 

Magnus loved that.

 

He heard the sharp hum of his phone vibrating on the coffee table, so he picked it up and looked at the caller ID. He felt his stomach flutter when he saw Alec’s name on the screen, his own face staring back at him. He got up quickly and ran to the nearest mirror, his phone still in hand. He checked himself out, deeming himself good enough, he lifted his phone and answered the FaceTime call.

 

The screen flickered a bit, and he saw Alec’s gorgeous face staring back at him. “Hey.” he stammered out, trying to keep his voice steady.

 

Alec’s face was frozen on the screen, he furrowed his brows, wondering if his connection was bad. “Uh. Alexander?”

 

The other man blinked and Magnus realized what happened. Magnus knew he was good looking, call him vain, he didn’t care. But to render someone speechless, someone as gorgeous as Alec, that was a first for him. He tried to cover his smile by walking to the couch, his eyes looking anywhere but at his phone.

 

“Hi.” came Alec’s late, breathy reply.

 

Magnus sat down on the couch, crossing his legs, and lifted his phone up again. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” he asked, smiling at his phone.

 

He couldn’t help but notice the way Alec licked his lips nervously before speaking, “I’m not really sure.” he cleared his throat, “I just wanted to see you. And well, since we can’t really meet, I thought this would be the next best thing.” Alec frowned, “Is it a bad time?”

 

Magnus shook his head, “Not at all. I was just reading a book.” he gestured towards his book, laying face down on the coffee table. He looked back at Alec, and noticed that he was wearing a suit. A very nice suit. “Still in your office?”

 

Alec looked around, “Yes, actually.” he shifted on his chair, bringing a hand up to scratch at his eyebrow. Magnus noticed a small scar there, and made a mental note to ask about that later. “You’re back home?”

 

At Magnus’ nod, Alec continued, “I didn’t know you liked to read. What book were you reading?”

 

Magnus began talking about his book, a personal favorite of his, called _Things Fall Apart_ by Chinua Achebe. It was a great novel he had stumbled upon a long time ago, and it didn’t matter how many times he read it, because every time felt like the first.

 

He was chatting animatedly about it, and in the middle of his gushing, he noticed that Alec was looking at him with an expression he couldn’t really name. He was smiling, his smile soft and kind, a smile he has never been given before, not even from Cat. It was affectionate, almost loving.

Magnus felt his heart rate pick up, and stopped talking. He stared at Alec silently for a few more seconds, and when the other didn’t say anything, that same smile still on his face, Magnus quietly asked “What?”

 

“I wish I could be with you.” Alec confessed, and Magnus could tell he genuinely meant it. “Right now.” he let out a small sigh, and looked down at his lap, “I know it’s fast and I know we still don’t know each other well enough, but somehow, it just feels right.”

 

Magnus was at a loss, he didn’t know what to say, so he just settled for biting his bottom lip. At his silence, Alec looked up again, catching Magnus’ eyes. “I know you feel what I feel, Magnus.”

 

Did he? Magnus’ heart did a backflip at Alec’s words, he did feel it. Something has changed ever since he started accepting Alec, his heart felt lighter, his days were brighter, and his soul felt freer. Alec was right, this weird connection they had, whatever it was, fated or not, it felt _right_ , _real_ even. Like a piece he has been missing his whole life, a devoid hole in his heart, finally taking shape, not completely sealed, but starting to fill up.

 

When Magnus failed to answer again, he rubbed his free hand over his temple. “Is it just me? Am I wrong?”

 

Magnus shook his head. “I feel it too.” he whispered, his voice sounding small to his own ears. He took a deep breath, wanting to sound convincing instead of unsure. “But you do know that this isn’t some small matter. Once we bond, it is for life. It can’t be broken, and I don’t want either of us to regret going through with it.” 

 

Alec sighed, resigned. “I know. It’s just difficult this way.” he paused, looking a bit unsure whether to continue, or just leave it for them to discuss at another time.

 

“Go on.”

 

At Magnus’ reassurance, he continued, “Sometimes I just want to touch you. Hold your hand. I want to take you out and have a good time together. I want to take you with me to parties or dinners or whatever else there is. I want to talk to you directly, hear your thoughts and just _be with you_.” he stressed the last three words. “I want that and so much more.”

 

Magnus’ breath hitched, and he hoped that Alec didn’t notice.

 

“And knowing that I can’t have that, _we_ can’t have that, at least not yet, it just…” he trailed off, and Magnus knew exactly what he meant. Alec shook his head, “I don’t mean to pressure you, Magnus. I would never do anything without your approval. Your genuine approval. We are in this together, and I was just telling you how I felt about this whole situation. I’m _not_ trying to rush you.” he looked into Magnus’ eyes as he said all of that, and Magnus could tell he was being honest with him. He might not know everything about Alec, but he knew enough to know that he was a very honest man. Magnus appreciated that about him, it was a quality that was rare in Magnus’ world.

 

“I know, Alexander.” taking a deep breath, he continued. “Two months. Can you give me that?” he asked, knowing Alec’s answer even before he asked the question. He knew now that Alec was a man with a big heart, he would wait even longer if Magnus wanted it.

 

“I’ve waited my whole life for you, I can manage two more months.”

 

Magnus fell a little bit in love.

 

———

 

It has already been a month, and Alec was panicking. It’s not that he didn’t want the two months to be up, but he was scared of what Magnus’ answer would be.

 

He realized that he fell in love with Magnus, and he fell hard.

 

It wasn’t the first time Alec has fallen in love, but it sure seemed like it. It was so incredibly different from his previous experiences, that he was beginning to question if he was ever in love with any of them. 

 

He was dreading that by the end of this month, Magnus would completely reject him, and he would have to wallow in despair and self-pity for the rest of his life.

 

He took a sip of his bitter coffee, preferring to take it black on busy days, and scanned through the last page of the document he was supposed to be memorizing for tomorrow’s meeting. He wanted to concentrate, but try as he might, he kept failing. His mind wandering to a certain man on the other side of New York.

 

He thought about the makeshift date they had last weekend, resorting to Skype and a movie on Netflix. As far from a perfect date as it was, Alec thought it was the best date he has ever had.

 

Magnus’ commentary throughout the movie was adorable, he kept talking to the characters as though they could listen to him. Screaming at the heroine to not _enter the freaking basement, moron!_

 

What was even more adorable, was the fact that he didn’t even realize he was muttering out loud, asking Alec why he was laughing every time it happened.

 

For a very competent and serious lawyer, Magnus had some very endearing qualities. 

 

He looked at his phone, the clock showing that it was a little bit after 9PM, he decided to just stop for today, whatever it was he was trying to accomplish, he wouldn’t get it done.

 

He made his way out of his home office, mug in hand, and walked to his living room. He plopped down on his black couch, and turned the TV on. He didn’t really bother watching it, he just liked the ambience it created.

 

He looked through his social media accounts, for lack of a better thing to do.

 

He was engrossed with a video on Instagram, when he caught the familiar scent of sandalwood. He sat up straight, his heart pounding in his chest. He started wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him, conjuring whatever it can of Magnus’.

 

When his doorbell rang, he jumped up from his seat, all but dashing towards his front door. He inhaled sharply, his whole being filling up with Magnus’ unique scent. Opening the door, he found Magnus on the other side, looking haggard.

 

“What happened?” Alec gasped out, reaching out to keep the other man upright, as soon as he touched him, he felt a spark running through his hand. Electricity shooting up his arm to his heart.

 

“Take me.” Magnus whispered.

 

Alec knew what Magnus meant, but the two months weren’t up yet, and Alec didn’t want to rob Magnus of that time, nor did he want to have him in this state. Magnus was clearly shaken up, his breathing coming out in short gasps, his clothes torn up, and Alec could see a bruise forming near his lips.

 

Trying to keep himself under control, he clenched his jaw, sliding his arm around Magnus’ waist and picking him up. He walked him to his room, and laid him gently down on the bed. “Where’s your phone?” He gritted out, fighting against his instinct to just claim Magnus right then.

 

Magnus shook his head, sitting up on the bed and holding onto Alec’s wrist. His eyes were wet with unshed tears, his breath hot on Alec’s neck. “Just do it, Alexander. I can’t take this anymore.”

 

His tears were making Alec’s head even more fuzzy. His thoughts jumbled up, and he didn’t know what to do.

 

He ripped his wrist away from Magnus’ tight hold, “Wait” he growled, closing his eyes tightly and inhaling deeply as he walked out of the bedroom.

 

He made his way to his balcony and let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Wondering what the hell happened to Magnus, he pulled out his phone and dialed Ragnor’s number, his fingers shaking. As soon as he answered, Alec relayed what happened to him, it was so hard to breathe, and Alec was starting to lose what little self-control he had over himself, he gave Ragnor his address and asked him to come pick up Magnus.

 

He hung up the phone, made his way to his front door, and left his penthouse. When he was about to head down the elevator, he paused suddenly, realizing that other alphas around would probably pick up on Magnus’ scent. Biting his lower lip, he made his way back inside, fully intent on locking himself up in the bathroom, but then his body moved by itself instinctively towards his bedroom.

 

He peeked inside at Magnus’ form on his bed, his chest going up and down quickly with every shaky breath he took. As if in a trance, Alec walked towards his bed, not at all in control of himself. He saw Magnus’ smile when his eyes landed on him, lifting his arms up to invite Alec closer.

 

Alec leaned onto the bed, his hand on one side of Magnus’ head, hovering over him. He felt Magnus’ warmth, deliciously inviting him closer, closer. He did what his heart was screaming at him to do, and straddled Magnus’ body, he leaned down nuzzling his nose on the side of Magnus’ neck, causing Magnus to inhale sharply.

 

He moved up from the base of Magnus’ neck to his sharp jawline, pressing harsh kisses on his skin, taking his skin between his teeth and sucking on it. He reluctantly pulled away, licking the small bruise he created, he stared up into Magnus’ eyes and saw the same need he felt mirrored over the coffee brown. He let his eyes trail over Magnus’ face, to his cheeks, down to his lips.

 

His eyes caught sight of the purple bruise close to his lips and his eyes widened, pulling back in one swift movement. “Not like this.” He gritted out, looking away from Magnus, not wanting to see the pain he was sure the other man felt. He turned around and made his way out of the bedroom.

 

As he entered the living room, he heaved out a shaky sigh, hoping beyond hope that he made the right decision. He made his way on shaky feet to the bathroom and locked the door. This way he would be able to hear when someone comes in, and would prevent himself from giving in and going to Magnus. He knew his plan was flawed as hell, but his mind wasn’t working properly anymore.

 

He sat down on the floor, curling up on himself, and prayed to every deity that Ragnor would hurry up and get here before he lost all self-restraint.

 

———

 

Magnus looked at Alec’s back leaving the bedroom with wide eyes. Alec left. Why’d he leave? They were finally going to be one, Magnus wanted Alec.

 

Why did he leave?

 

Magnus was devastated, heartbroken and extremely burned out. His breathing was coming out in sharp gasps, his vision blurring from the need for Alec, his mind was unfocused and his thoughts were all over the place. He felt his vision slipping, everything around him turning black, and he succumbed to the darkness pulling him under. 

 

_He stayed late at the office today, working on one of his rather complicated cases, when he was done for the day, it was already 9PM. He left his office, making sure to lock up behind him, he made his way to the elevator and bade goodbye to the security guard outside._

 

_Edom wasn’t that far from his apartment complex, so whenever he had the chance, he would walk there to squeeze in some exercise into his tight schedule._

 

_He was looking through his phone when he felt someone’s hand pulling his arm, he looked over his shoulder at the perpetrator and saw Imasu standing there._

 

_“Hello, beautiful.”_

 

_He snarled and shrugged Imasu’s hand off of his shoulder. “What brings you here?” he inquired with a flourish of his hand, gesturing towards their surroundings, wishing he had taken a cab instead._

 

_“I wanted to see you.” he smiled at Magnus, either too stupid or too careless to notice the sour expression on Magnus’ face._

 

_“Imasu, I was your lawyer, you were my client, your case has already been closed, no need to come see me anymore.” he explained slowly, as though talking to a five-year-old._

 

_“Oh, come on Magnus. I’m asking you out, you should come with me.” Imasu insisted, gripping Magnus’ wrist tightly._

 

_Magnus huffed, pulling his wrist out of his grip and wiping it on his coat, disgust obvious on his features. “I believe I already told you I’m unavailable.” he snarled, “Even if I was, I am not interested.”_

 

_Imasu’s eyes flashed with something akin to anger, but his smirk was ever-present. “I don’t care if you have someone on the side.” he drawled out, looking Magnus up and down._

 

_At that point, Magnus was beyond livid. What did this asshole think of him? What right did he have to insinuate such bullshit about him?_

 

_“Thanks, but no thanks. Don’t ever come near me again.” he turned around, resuming his walk back to his home, when he felt the other man pull his arm again. He turned around and in a swift movement, landed a punch to Imasu’s cheek. “I said back the fuck off.”_

 

_Imasu wasn’t smirking anymore, and Magnus felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Realizing that it was Imasu’s knee, he flinched, holding a hand over the painful spot. They exchanged blows back and forth, until Imasu punched his chin, causing his vision to swim._

 

_Imasu took a hold of his elbow and pressed it behind his back, he slammed Magnus’ chest into the wall of the alley, and pressed his mouth close to his ear. Magnus heard the other man cackle, “You will pay for this, Bane.” he whispered._

 

_Magnus panicked, he was completely defenseless like this, he felt fear creeping up his spine, his vision still swimming and blurry._

 

_In his hazy state, he felt Imasu’s breath on his nape, and he closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself for what Imasu was about to do._

 

_At that moment, as he was about to give up; Alec’s face flashed behind his lids._

 

_In a quick movement, he slid his feet between Imasu’s, turning around and not caring if he broke his elbow in the process, he shifted his leg and kicked Imasu’s, causing the other man to stumble down on the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Magnus gasped, thankfully he didn’t break anything, but he was sure a huge bruise was forming on his shoulder._

 

_Not caring how much it hurt Imasu, Magnus’ feet landed on his neck, pressing down on it. The other man tried to squirm away from him, but Magnus just pressed down harder. “Don’t you dare try that again.” he snarled out, stepping even harder on the other’s neck, “Unless you want me to break your damn neck.”_

 

_When Imasu started gasping for air, Magnus removed his feet, kicking Imasu’s side. He picked up his suitcase that fell earlier and dusted it off, giving Imasu’s haunched form one last glare, before he walked away, making his way to Alec’s._

 

Magnus came to at the sound of the door opening, he looked at the door expecting to see Alec, but instead found Ragnor there. Confused, he whispered “What are you doing here?”, his vision swimming because of his heat. “Where’s Alec?”

 

“He called me. Let’s go Magnus, you’re not thinking clearly.” Ragnor told him, taking a tentative step forward.

 

He was confused, why would Alec call Ragnor. Magnus wanted Alec, he told him, he was sure he did. Didn’t Alec want him anymore?

 

“No!” he shouted at Ragnor, “I am not leaving. I want Alec.”

 

Ragnor looked confused, “Are you sure? You don’t look well, Magnus. Let me take you to Catarina.”

 

“I already said I’m staying.” he stood up from Alec’s bed, regretting his action as soon as he swayed on his feet. “I made up my mind, Ragnor. ” his voice was barely audible.

 

“Is this really the way you want this to happen? With your face bruised, and dried blood on your lips?” Ragnor said, reminding Magnus of the pain on his shoulder blade. “Come with me, Magnus, we’ll figure this out when you clear your head, okay?”

 

Magnus was having an internal battle with himself, did he want to bond with Alec because someone else pushed him to? Did he really want to become a pair with him under these circumstances? With his mind filled with hate towards another man?

 

But his body wanted him. Now that he felt Alec’s hands on him, his strong arms picking him up. He remembered Alec’s breath on his neck, how his body had reacted to Alec coming to him, He remembered the harsh kisses Alec laid on his skin, leaving a searing heat behind. His body was yearning for him.

 

No.

 

Not just his body, but his heart too.

 

It was the thought of Alec that helped him when he was about to be marked by another man. It was Alec that his heart wanted.

 

He remembered Alec’s face when he saw him this way, the anger mixed with the need, and the hint of love in his eyes. He remembered how Alec pulled away from him, _Not like this,_ he had said. Alec was able to stop himself from something Magnus knew Alec wanted, craved, yearned for.

 

Alec deserved better than this. Not a rushed bond, with Magnus’ body bruised and his mind broken. They both deserved better than this.

 

“Take me home.” he whispered, all fight leaving him at once.

 

———

 

Alec has been trying to get in touch with Magnus for the past four days, and nothing. Magnus was definitely mad that Alec left him in that state on his bed, either that, or Magnus came to the conclusion that he didn’t want Alec anymore, therefore, ignoring him again.

 

He was starting to freak out, which seemed like a recurring theme during this year, he wondered whether he should call Ragnor and get whatever information he could get from him, but he didn’t know whether Magnus would appreciate that.

 

He was signing some papers in his office, when he heard a soft knock on the door, he didn’t bother looking up, knowing who it was. “You’re late. Lunch was an hour ago.” he mumbled, his brows furrowed.

 

“I am so sorry, your highness. I will leave my clients alone in the courtroom next time.” he could hear the smirk on his brother’s face. Jace plopped himself comfortably on the leather armchairs in Alec’s office, rubbing the leather of the armrest. “These are really nice, which store did you get them from?”

 

Alec looked up incredulously, arching an eyebrow at Jace. “Are you honestly asking about my armchairs right now?”

 

“Yes.” Jace stated, leaning his face closer to the armrest to inspect it. “They are extremely comfortable, and I want to redecorate. Clary keeps complaining every time she drops by.”

 

Alec huffed and rolled his eyes. “Ask Lydia, she decorated.” his eyes moved back to his papers, resuming his previous task.

 

Jace hummed. “So, what are we having? I could eat an elephant right now.” he made a show of rubbing his stomach.

 

“We could have eaten an hour ago had you not been so late.” Alec said, glaring at him and throwing a pen at his head.

 

“Hey easy, what’s got your panties in a twist?” he frowned at Alec, it was just lunch, and it wasn’t like he was late because he wanted to be.

 

Alec sighed, realizing how childish he was acting, he rubbed his hands over his face. “Magnus isn’t returning my calls.” he confessed, looking down at his hands that were firmly laced together on his desk. He had told Jace about what happened on Wednesday, needing to get it out of his system, and there was no one else he felt comfortable sharing it with other than his brother.

 

Jace clucked his tongue, “You do know it’s probably because he can’t.”

 

“What do you mean?” Alec was frowning as he stared at the lawyer. 

 

Jace gave him a look that screamed _seriously?_ “Well, he came over on Wednesday, he saw you, he’s probably incapable of coherent thoughts at the moment. It would take a week for him to get it out of his system.”

 

“Oh.” he felt like an idiot at that moment, of course Magnus wasn’t calling him. _I’m such an idiot_.

 

Seeing the expression on Alec’s face, Jace changed the topic. “Are you gonna feed me or should I go to Clary’s instead?” he threw the offending pen back at Alec’s head, a pout on his full lips.

 

“Ouch!” Alec glared at him and put his own pen down, getting up from his desk and putting on his suit jacket. “Let’s go, you glutton.”

 

———

 

“Hey, it’s been a while.” Magnus said, holding his phone close to his ear. “I am sorry about what happened last week— ugh, this isn’t it.” he groaned pulling his phone away from his ear and pacing around his balcony. He made his way to the balcony’s ledge, and leaned his elbows against it, his phone clutched in his hands.

 

He wanted to call Alec, and apologize for what happened last week, but he didn’t know how to. Alec sent him multiple texts, and he has seen all of them, but he was feeling embarrassed for his behavior, and he didn’t know how to talk to Alec about it, not to mention that he couldn’t really get out of bed, much less, make a phone call.

 

“Magnus, the more you delay it, the more awkward it’s gonna be when you do call. Grow a freaking backbone and call him already!” he scolded himself, looking down at the cars passing by, the streetlights reflecting on the metal, creating a nice view at night.

 

Heaving a sigh, he unlocked his phone and dialed Alec’s number before he changes his mind, whatever it is he wanted to say would come out eventually. Probably.

 

“Magnus! Hey. Is everything okay?” he could hear the worry in Alec’s voice, and it made him feel foolish for worrying. Of course Alec wouldn’t hold that against him.

 

“Hey. I’m okay, sorry for not calling you earlier.”

 

“It’s okay, as long as you’re fine I don’t really mind.” he heard Alec’s relieved sigh on the other end of the line. “When I didn’t hear from you, I got worried, I thought something might have happened.”

 

Magnus chuckled, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t really pick up my phone and call.” he found a small dent on his ledge, and ran his finger over it, trying to distract himself from the way his heart was thudding in his chest.

 

“It’s okay.” came Alec’s soft reply. “I understand.”

 

He hummed into his phone, not knowing what else to say.

 

Alec took a breath, as though he was going to say something, Magnus waited, giving Alec the time he needed to get over his nerves, and say what he wanted to. He rather liked this about Alec, he would always think before talking, never saying something he thought would upset him.

After a few moments of silence, Alec finally asked. “D-do you mind telling me what happened that day? You were banged up really bad, and I just want to make sure everything is okay. Only if you want to talk about it, of course.”

 

Magnus smiled to himself. “Just someone who can’t take no for an answer.”

 

“I will kill them. Who is it?” Magnus could feel the anger radiating off Alec’s voice, the way it sounded was very much like how it was that night when Alec asked to see his phone.

 

“You don’t need to, darling.” Alec inhaled sharply on the other line, Magnus noticed how he always does that whenever he calls him _darling_. “I have already kicked his ass. He won’t be coming anywhere near me again.” Magnus said, moving over to one of the chairs and sitting down on it, crossing his legs in order to feel more comfortable.

 

“Did he… do anything to you?”

 

Magnus huffed, not really annoyed, but just a little offended. “Not at all, Alexander. I can take care of myself.”

 

“I know you can! I’m sorry if that came out wrong. But I can’t help worrying about the person I”— he cleared his throat nervously—“The person I care about.”

 

Magnus’ lips lifted in a small smile, this warmth flowing in his chest, filling him up inside, was a new feeling nobody has ever ignited in him before. Alec’s worry for him, his honest nature, and the way he genuinely and blatantly cared for Magnus touched his heart in ways he never knew before.

 

He remembered this morning, when he looked in the mirror earlier and found several, slightly faded, bruises on his neck, reminding him of that night he was at Alec’s. And now, hearing Alec’s voice, he was reminded of Alec’s soft breath on his neck, Alec’s stubble scratching his neck as he nuzzled and pressed kisses against it, Alec’s teeth as he slightly bit and sucked on his jawline.

 

He suppressed the shiver going down his spine, coughing to clear his throat. “Listen, Alexander. It’s true that I wasn’t thinking clearly that night, but I do know what I want.” he paused, at a loss on how to bestconvey what he felt to the other man. “And what I want, is you.”

 

———

 

The two months were already up and Alec already knew what Magnus’ answer was, he has already told him he wanted him, and Alec believed him. However, he didn’t want to rob Magnus of more time to think it through, because as Magnus already stated before, it was a huge step. A huge step that can’t be undone. Not that Alec would ever want to undo it, because as it is, he was already head over heels for one Magnus Bane.

 

So when the day came, Alec was still nervous, albeit a little less than he thought he would be. He was confident in what he felt for Magnus, and he was sure Magnus would never lie to him about something this big, so he was also confident in Magnus’ feelings for him.

 

It was a weird thing, having something like a deadline.

 

Alec jumped when he heard his doorbell ring, taking in Magnus’ scent, and immediately knowing that this was it.

 

Magnus’ answer was yes.

 

He opened his door, and saw Magnus standing there, as beautiful as ever.

 

They stared at each other, taking everything in, savoring the moment.

 

Magnus was the first to move, taking two long strides, his hands clutching Alec’s shirt and pulling him down, crashing their lips together.

 

Alec melted into the kiss, resting his hands on Magnus’ hips and pulling him closer. Their lips moved together, their kiss was anything but sweet. It was a mix of need, lust and want. They were both in no condition to take things slow. At that point it was all about sealing their bond, giving in to what they were both desperately seeking.

 

Magnus pulled away to breathe, and Alec wasted no time in burying his face into Magnus’ neck instead, peppering it with kisses. “B-bed…” Magnus moaned into Alec’s ear, causing a shiver to run through his body.

 

Alec stepped back, taking in Magnus’ disheveled appearance, his red lips and flushed cheeks. He couldn’t believe that he would now be one with this man. This gorgeous, amazing, wonderful man. He took Magnus’ hand, lacing their fingers together and led him to his bedroom as fast as he could.

 

———

 

Magnus woke up to the sun streaming through the window, he sighed, burying his face into the pillow to avoid the offending rays. He felt soft breaths on his nape, the arm around his waist pulling him closer to the body behind his, he moved his hand down to hold the one resting against his stomach, lacing their fingers together.

 

It has already been a week since they connected, body, heart and soul. His memories of the past week were hazy, he just remembered the need he felt for Alec, to be one with him, and how it felt when they were connected for the first time, like everything was clicking into place.

 

He brought his other hand up, placing it at the bite on the nape of his neck.

 

Even though they were both insanely delirious and intoxicated with each other, Alec had asked him again if he was sure that this was what he wanted. Magnus knew that had he said no, even in that state, Alec would have stopped at once.

 

But Magnus was sure. He didn’t know if he loved Alec yet, but he knew for sure he was on his way to being there.

 

A small kiss to his fingers pulled him away from his thoughts, “‘morning.”

 

He smiled contentedly, pulling up Alec’s hand that was laced with his to his lips, and placing a kiss on his fingers. “Good morning, darling.”

 

Alec pulled him closer, placing another kiss on his nape, right on the mark that connected them. “Wait here.” he whispered as he got up from the bed.

 

Magnus suppressed a shiver at the loss of Alec’s warmth. “Okay.”

 

He pulled the blanket tighter around him, he was surrounded by Alec, his scent everywhere. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his days here, exactly as they had spent them the past week. However, he knew that come Monday, they would both have to go back to the real world, their responsibilities waiting for them.

 

Shaking his head to dispel the horrible thoughts from his mind, he turned around to face the doorway, waiting for Alec to come back to bed.

 

He must have fallen asleep because when he came to, he found a tray on the bed with freshly brewed coffee, a plate of waffles and Alec —in nothing but his black briefs, a sight Magnus deeply appreciated— sitting at the foot of the bed, nursing his own cup.

 

Alec smiled at him, his eyes twinkling with happiness. “Thought you could use an actual breakfast.”

 

Magnus sat up, motioning for Alec with his hands to come closer; when he was close enough, Magnus pecked the corner of his lips. “Thank you, Alexander.”

 

 _Yes_ , Magnus thought, _I will never be tired of this_.


	6. Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus lost his magic, yet again. 
> 
> from the prompt by doggo_fiends_on_a_spaceship: "anything Magnus-centric."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another one. I would recommend listening to Body - SYML while reading this, but it's totally up to you all. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this short drabble. 
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments if you do. 
> 
> \- Mar

_Every time I stand to leave my cage_  
_In my broken body I stay_

 

Magnus was laying down on Alec’s bed, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders, devastation was racking his body. He lost his magic, again. He felt it leave his body, every spark of it was gone, and he was left empty and cold, yet again. 

How many times must this happen to him, he wondered. 

Bringing his hand up, he looked at it. It felt different, foreign.

Rubbing his thumb and middle finger together, he snapped them. 

Nothing.

He bit his lower lip, _why._

He took a deep breath and counted to ten. 

 _It was the right thing to do,_ he told himself, _I could have died._

Try as he might, saying it as many times as he could, he couldn’t believe that it was the right decision. Rationally, he knew it was, but he didn’t want to believe it. 

_“When you walk into a room, there’s a spark in you, magic or not, that lights everything and everyone around you.”_

That was only half true; when he had his magic. But not anymore. Now he was nothing, he was useless.

He couldn’t help anyone, not Alec when he had that arrow embedded into his chest, not Madzie when she was almost kidnapped by Iris, not Isabelle when she needed his help with her cravings. 

He was worthless, and it was only a matter of time until everyone else realized it. 

Sighing, he got out of bed, and made his way to the coat hanger, he glanced at the mirror, and stifled a whimper at his reflection. 

Who was that person? 

It definitely wasn’t Magnus Bane. His flat hair, falling down on his forehead, his sunken eyes, surrounded by dark circles instead of kohl, his shoulders slouched instead of the usual confidence he used to exude. 

This wasn’t Magnus. 

Clenching his jaw, he turned away and grabbed his coat, putting it on as he left the room. He hoped no one would see him, the last thing he needed right now was to be gawked at. 

He was able to leave the institute without attracting attention, of which he was thankful.

He tightened the coat around his body, desperate for some warmth, and walked without a destination in his mind. 

After what felt like hours, he found himself walking by a river. 

Feeling the cold breeze, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to tune out all his thoughts. His feet were aching from walking so much, his calves burning and throbbing, he sat down on one of the benches; hoping that it would lessen the pain. 

Nothing seemed to make the ache in his heart dissipate, if anything, it was only growing stronger. It was like a hole that was growing deeper by the second, with each thought, each memory that came to mind like a shovel. 

Sighing, he stood up, making his way back to the Institute. It wasn’t like he had anywhere else to go, he lost everything. 

He gave up everything. 

No home, no family, not even his body was the same. 

He had to get used to his new reality, but just for tonight, he wanted to lose himself. 

 

 _In my body I'm a disaster_  
_I break down when you shake the ground_

 

When he entered Alec’s room, he found him sitting on the chair, his hands fidgeting on his lap. “I tried calling.”

Magnus didn’t answer, he didn’t want to. He hung his coat and made his way to the bed, not bothering to change his clothes, he laid down over the covers facing the door, and pulled his knees close to his chest. 

He felt the bed dip behind him, Alec’s warmth engulfing him, his arms holding him close. 

It wasn’t enough.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he felt Alec’s soft breath on his nape. 

_No._

He doesn’t want to talk, he doesn’t want to feel, he doesn’t want to think. 

“Magnus?” 

 

 _I've become the only thing I hate_  
_Leave this broken body today_

 

He removed Alec’s arm from around his waist, sitting up and straddling Alec, his hands resting on either side of Alec’s head. 

He took in the look of surprise on Alec’s face. He shook his head, hoping that it’s enough of an answer for him. 

He cupped Alec’s face, and kissed him. Soft at first, but growing harsher with every passing moment. Losing himself in the movement of their lips, hoping that his mind would stop torturing him. 

Pulling away from his lips, he trailed kisses on Alec’s neck, down to his collarbone. “Wait.” Alec’s breath hitched in his throat as he sucked a bruise at the base of his neck. 

He pressed his hips down on Alec’s, telling him what he wants without words, he was always good at understanding Magnus. 

He felt Alec’s hand on his chest, pushing him to sit on his lap. Magnus cocked his head, a frown on his face. 

“We need to talk, Magnus.” 

Magnus shook his head, they can talk tomorrow, or the day after. All he wanted at this moment was to forget everything. He wound his hands around Alec’s neck, and leaned close to him, he pressed a kiss under his ear and whispered. “Fuck me.” 

 

 _Give my new body a chance_  
_Patient now it's all that I have_


	7. Pillows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is behaving suspiciously, and Magnus wants to know what he's hiding.
> 
> (Or the Malec pillow fight.)
> 
> From the prompt: "Malec having a pillow fight and they end up ticking each other and being very domestic and cute 💖"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought we all deserve some Malec fluff after last week's episode (and the previous shortshot I uploaded). I hope you all enjoy it! c:
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments if you liked it! *-*<3
> 
> \- Mar

“I don’t get it.”

Magnus’ gaze lifted from his book to stare at his fiancé. “What are you talking about?” he asked, noticing the frown on Alec’s face as he stared at his phone’s screen.

Alec huffed, but didn’t answer.

Shrugging, Magnus went back to reading his book. After reading two paragraphs, he heard Alec mumble under his breath, but he couldn’t make out what the other was saying. He turned to look at him, and waited. When the other failed to humor him, he just raised his brows and lifted his book again.

Halfway through the next chapter of his book, he heard Alec growl. Magnus folded the corner of the page he was reading, closed the book and placed it on the nightstand. He sat with his legs crossed facing Alec. “What’s pissing you off?”

Alec looked up from his phone. “Nothing.” his eyes were wide and his tongue darted out to wet his lips, Magnus could tell he was lying.

He gave him an incredulous look. “Darling, who do you think you’re lying to?”

Alec looked back and forth from his phone to Magnus’ face. “Uh. It’s nothing really.”

Magnus decided to play along, if Alec isn’t going to tell him, he’s just gonna have to find out on his own. “If you say so.” he smiled sweetly at his fiancé.

He sat back against the headboard, stretching his arms over his head. He chanced a glance at Alec, his focus was back on his phone. If he wanted to know what Alec was hiding, he’d have to be quick — sure he could use his magic to steal the phone, but where was the fun in that?

He moved as if to lay down, and in one swift movement, pulled Alec’s phone from his hand. “—Hey!” Alec protested, reaching out to pull his phone back, but Magnus was already halfway across the room.

Alec groaned, undoubtedly realizing that it was too late now and buried his face in his hands.

Magnus scrolled through Alec’s texts, his eyes growing wider the more he scrolls. “You didn’t.” he gasped.

Alec laid on his stomach, head buried in his pillow, mumbling something like _shutupshutupshutp._

Magnus covered his mouth with his free hand, trying to stifle his laughter. “Darling, I knew you were protective but this is just too much.” he finished with a flourish of his hand.

Alec sat up, squishing the pillow in his lap. “Don’t laugh!” he said, trying to look commanding but failing miserably, a blush covering his cheeks down to his collarbones.

Magnus lifted an eyebrow, challenging him. “You had Simon and Izzy followed? Poor Underhill.” he giggled.

As protective as Alec was, Magnus never expected him to have Underhill follow Isabelle and Simon on their date and report everything back.

Magnus burst out laughing. “I can’t believe you actually ordered him to follow them!”

Something smacked him in the face, then flopped on the floor. He looked down to find the pillow Alec was previously assaulting on the ground. He glared at Alec, hoping to look intimidating, but it was difficult with the way Alec was looking at him like a deer caught in headlights. Eyes wide and mouth pressed into a thin line, and Magnus could see a bead of sweat forming on his forehead, probably from the embarrassment of being caught stalking his sister combined with the dread of what Magnus would do.

Magnus smirked, lifting an eyebrow at his fiancé. Alec visibly tensed, mouthing a silent _no,_ his eyes begging Magnus not to do what he was thinking of doing. Magnus smiled innocently at him, snapping his fingers, and Alec found himself assaulted with several throw-pillows Magnus has conjured from their living room.

“Stop-stop-stop-stop!” Alec was thrashing on the bed, trying to evade the offending pillows.

Magnus walked closer to the bed, and with a flourish of his hand, the pillows disappeared.

Alec heaved a sigh of relief. “Thank you—oof!” He was cut off when Magnus hit him repeatedly with the first pillow he used, cackling like a maniac.

“Magnus—Stop—” Alec reached out aimlessly, trying to get a hold of Magnus. When he finally caught the fabric of his shirt, he mustered all his strength and pulled Magnus down. Magnus landed with a gasp on top of Alec, his chest shaking with laughter and his arms flailing with the pillow, trying to get in as many hits as he can.

Alec swiftly turned them around and Magnus found himself boxed underneath the shadowhunter, he bit his lip in an effort to hold back his laughter.

“That—” a breath “—was uncalled for.” Alec said looking amusedly at Magnus, his lopsided smile was causing a flutter in Magnus’ chest.

“You deserved it.” Magnus responded cheekily.

“Not true.” came Alec’s breathy reply, he leaned down and captured Magnus’ lips with his.

Magnus knew Alec was trying to distract him from the content of his phone, but he didn’t really care. Alec’s kisses were the best thing in the world, and he tended to enjoy everything good the world had to offer.

He felt Alec’s hand going down his side, settling on his waist. Alec bit his bottom lip, sucking on it. Magnus moaned into Alec’s mouth, opening his eyes when Alec pulled away and letting his glamour drop. He loved seeing the effect his golden eyes had on Alec; no matter how many times he witnessed it, Alec would always lose all self-restraint—

Magnus burst out laughing, trying to squirm away from Alec’s hands that were tickling his sides mercilessly. “Sto—” he couldn’t even tell him to stop, he was finding it difficult to breathe between his giggles, his eyes tearing up.

He could register Alec’s laughter, the sound being one of his favorite melodies.

Alec stopped, dropping down on top of Magnus, his face buried in his neck. He dropped a kiss on his favorite spot under Magnus’ ear. “I love you.”

Magnus was trying to catch his breath, he brought his arms up, wrapping them around Alec’s shoulders, one of his hands buried in Alec’s hair. He tangled his legs with Alec’s, pinching the skin on his ankle with his toes. “I love you too,” he pressed a kiss on Alec’s head, “Even when you’re acting like a creepy stalker brother.” 

Alec huffed, biting Magnus’ collarbone in retaliation.

Magnus chuckled. “It’s okay to admit it, love.”

All he got in response was a groan.

“I wonder what Isabelle would think when I tell her.” he mused loudly, wiggling his eyebrows even though he knew Alec couldn’t see it from this angle.

“You wouldn’t.” Alec pulled away from his hiding spot, staring at Magnus with disbelieving eyes.

“Well…” he pecked Alec’s lips, “Persuade me otherwise?”

Alec was happy to oblige.


	8. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old foe threatens Magnus' life, but something unexpected happens.
> 
> From the prompt by Arctic_fox27: "an omamori charm is only as strong as the love the gift giver has for the person he gifts it to. So when it protects Magnus in a moment when he really didn‘t expect it to, he‘s very surprised. <3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shortshot is up~ I hope you all like it. 
> 
> As usual, please leave kudos/comments if you liked it. Those are like food for my soul lmao *-*
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes! 
> 
> \- Mar

Magnus was walking home from Hunter’s Moon where he was having drinks with Luke. They started doing this a few months ago, when Luke asked Magnus for his help with some pack business. It has become a weekly thing for them, to meet up on Thursdays for dinner and drinks. Usually, Alec would also be there, but there was an emergency with a rogue shadowhunter at the Institute, and Alec was needed to lead the mission.

Alec had told him that the shadowhunter was a circle member of high importance, which is why he was spearheading that team. Magnus had asked if Alec would want his help, but Alec assured him that he could handle it.

It was a quiet night, which was weird for Brooklyn, but still peaceful. Ever since his first date with Alec, when they walked from Hunter’s Moon to his loft, Magnus has started to walk home whenever he could.

It was oddly relaxing for him. 

As he rounded the last corner, he suddenly felt the earth shake underneath him, a very loud ringing pierced his ears, and he fell to his knees. He closed his eyes tightly, the pain in his head was familiar but he couldn’t place it. The amount of pain he was feeling was clouding his mind.

He brought his hands up to his head, pressing his fingers into his temples tightly, trying to ease the pain, but to no avail. He squinted his eyes, trying his best to focus his vision. 

Suddenly, his hands were yanked forward, each hand caged in a vice-like grip. Both the pain and the ringing in his head disappeared.

“Have you missed me?” came the calm voice, sending an unpleasant shiver down his spine.

Magnus looked up to meet Azazel’s gaze. “How did you escape?” he gritted out, glaring at him. 

“Does it matter?” he quirked an eyebrow, looking around them. “I don’t see your nephilim.”

Magnus tensed, what would Azazel want with Alec. “What nephilim?” he asked, trying to look clueless. 

“Your shadowhunter.” Azazel clarified, waving his hand towards Magnus. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood. I believe I owe him for what he did to me.” he finished with a smirk, his eyes emotionless pits of blackness. 

Magnus frowned. “I believe you’re mistaken.” his priority at the moment was to protect Alec, no matter what, he needed to get rid of Azazel before Alec gets back. _If_ he gets back tonight. “That shadowhunter and I have nothing to do with each other.”

Azazel chuckled, the sound as cold as ice. “I don’t think I am, dear boy. I have seen the way he looks at you, the way he defended Valentine when he thought he was you.” he smirked, softly. “You thought you could fool me, how endearing.”

Magnus glared at him, his mind working a mile a minute, trying to come up with a way to banish him back to the depths of Edom.

Azazel circled around him, just like a predator would its prey. “So, tell me; where can I find him? I came all the way out here to see him after all.” his voice was laced with false sweetness.

“I don’t know where his is.” Magnus responded, moving his hands a little to see if there was some give in the magical bonds around them, which he soon realized was futile. Azazel might have been easily banished the last time, but that was only because he had underestimated Alec. This time, he was ready for them, his attention was solely focused on Magnus’ every move.

“I think you are lying.” Azazel drawled out, waving his hand and causing the pain in Magnus’ head to return tenfold. 

Magnus bit his bottom lip, trying to stifle a scream that almost escaped because of the pain he was feeling.

Azazel closed his fist, and the pain stopped. He squatted down in front of Magnus, holding his chin between his thumb and forefinger, gently lifting his head up to face him. “I don’t wish to start a war with you father, but you leave me no choice. Tell me where the shadowhunter is, or you will die.”

Magnus felt a droplet of sweat trickle down his temple, his body was trembling with exhaustion. “I will not tell you.” he answered, looking directly into Azazel’s eyes.

Azazel smirked again. “Such loyalty you have for the angel blooded ones.” he roughly shoved Magnus’ head to the side, and snapped his fingers.

Magnus felt his throat tightening, it was suddenly very difficult to breathe. He could feel his energy seeping out of his body with every passing second and he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

After a few moments, Magnus felt the pressure on his throat lighten, he took a deep breath, his lungs burning with the need for air.

Azazel looked down at Magnus, giving him some time to catch his breath. “Are you ready to tell me yet?”

“Never.” Magnus spat out, gasping for air. 

“You know I would find him eventually, you don’t need to die for nothing.” Azazel told him, patiently trying to convince Magnus to comply, but Magnus could see his eyes flashing with anger.

His father had told him before of Azazel, his impatience and recklessness were a part of his downfall. “I will not tell you anything, so you can just go ahead and kill me.”

“Too bad.” Azazel said, and Magnus knew that was it. He had spent too much time thinking of his own death, playing different scenarios in his mind. He faced life-threatening situations constantly as a warlock, but he would have never thought that his death would be at the hands of a fallen angel.

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, bracing himself for what was about to happen. Hoping that his death would be quick, but knowing Azazel, he would probably drag it out as long as possible.

Azazel flicked his wrist, and Magnus’ throat constricted, his lungs felt like they were being crushed. The lack of oxygen was getting to his brain, and he felt blood trickle out of his nose. In his clouded haze, he registered the sound of Azazel shouting, and the hold around his throat was loosening slightly.

He opened his eyes slightly, and saw something glowing in his pocket, a slight golden hue that was getting brighter by the second, Azazel’s screams were growing louder with it. The hold on his hands loosened and he was able to free them. He brought his hands together and wasted no time in chanting a spell to restrain Azazel. He didn’t have time to think of what was happening, he just knew he had to banish him as soon as possible. He conjured a ball of fire, and launched it at Azazel, banishing him back to Edom.

He watched as Azazel’s form vanished in a swirl of fire, when he was sure that all traces of him were gone, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Omamori Alec had given him after their night in Tokyo.

He had kept it on him at all times, he never thought that it actually held any magical properties, but apparently it did. He stroked the red and gold cloth, smiling to himself, Alec had protected him, yet again. Alec’s love for him was strong enough to paralyze a greater demon, _a prince of hell._

Even when he wasn’t there, Alec still protected him.


	9. Chairman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec comes home to find his husband curled up with a fur ball.
> 
> from the prompt by Dazerine "Magnus and Chairman Meow being all cute + Alec watching their antics while being exasperatedly fond and besotted over them"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sickeningly sweet and fluffy. I almost barfed twice writing this because of the sweetness. Jk it's not that sweet. It's another short one because you know. *hides*
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are very much appreciated c:
> 
> \- Mar

Alec’s favorite part of the day was going home to his husband. Snuggling with him on the couch and just forgetting about the rest of the world. Maybe dragging him to bed, and sleeping the night away. Or Maybe not really sleeping.

Ultimately, it didn’t matter what they did as long as they were together. And as usual, he was excitedly making his way back home, after a long day of meetings with the council and mountains of paperwork he had to painstakingly go through.

As he walked into their loft, he found Magnus sitting on the couch as expected, but what he didn’t expect was what seemed to be a ball of fur snuggled in his lap. Alec shrugged off his jacket and draped it over one of the chairs, then plopped down next to Magnus, one of his knees folded underneath him and facing his husband.

Magnus looked up at him, his hand stroking the animal in his lap. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Alec answered breathlessly, butterflies raging a storm inside of him with just a glance from Magnus, even after all this time. He placed a small peck on Magnus’ temple, then nuzzled into his neck. “What you got there?”

“I found this poor thing outside, shivering from the cold.” he said as he scratched under the kitten’s neck.

Alec hummed, pulling away reluctantly from his favorite spot to look at the small kitten. “Are we keeping it?”

Magnus glanced at him, arching an eyebrow in question. “Aren’t we?” 

“Of course.” he chuckled, reaching down to caress the animal’s back. “Does it have a name yet?”

Magnus shook his head. “Not yet.”

The kitten glanced up at Alec, sniffing his hand, and then moving from Magnus’ lap into Alec’s. It put its paws on Alec’s chest, stretching its body to sniff the deflect rune on his neck.

Alec picked it up, and placed it back on Magnus’ lap, to which the kitten hissed in disapproval and went back to Alec’s lap again, glaring up at him as if to say _why did you move me_.

“Well, if this isn’t a bossy kitten.” Magnus chuckled, picking up the kitten and then laying his head on Alec’s lap, his legs dangling over the arm of the couch. The kitten meowed, flailing its arms and twisting around to get Magnus to put it down.

Alec ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair as the other played with the kitten, holding it up and then bringing it down to kiss its little pink nose. “Isn’t it adorable?”

 _You are._ was what Alec wanted to say, but he settled for “Very adorable.” never taking his eyes off of his husband. He took in the curve of Magnus’ lips as he smiled sweetly at the kitten, the crinkle in his eyes as he placed it down on his chest and rubbed its tummy. He couldn’t believe that the man laying contentedly on his lap was his. After all those years of thinking that he could never have what he wanted, and now everything he ever wanted was here, with him, having the time of his life playing with a tiny kitten, Alec couldn’t help but think of how lucky he was.

How absolutely happy he was.

Magnus completed him in ways he didn’t even think were possible, and to say he was smitten by the warlock would be an understatement.

He was brought out of his musings by Magnus abruptly sitting up. “I know!” the kitten jumped a bit at the loud noise, looking curiously at Magnus.

“You know… what?” Alec asked, lifting his eyebrows in question.

Magnus turned around to face him, he looked absolutely adorable with his hair sticking out in different directions, a big smile on his face and the kitten cradled close to his chest. “Chairman Meow!” he said enthusiastically.

“Chairman Meow?” Alec inquired, confused.

“His name!” he said as he lifted the kitten up to Alec’s face. “And Chairman for short! Or Meow. Whichever you prefer.” he finished with a huge grin and a flourish of his hand.

The small kitten darted out its tongue and licked Alec’s nose, causing him to scrunch it up. “Chairman Meow it is.”

He might be whipped, but he didn’t really care.

Magnus grinned at him, leaning close to plant a wet kiss on his cheek and then assumed his previous position, his head nestled on Alec’s thigh.

Yep, this was Alec’s favorite part of the day, spent with his favorite person. And now his favorite Chairman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of this prompt thingie I'm doing :') Very sad to see it come to an end, but I'm also happy with what I have done so far. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who sent in prompts, and everyone who took the time to read and comment! Thanks for all the kudos too :'D You've all made me a very happy banana. 
> 
> P.S. One of the prompts hasn't been uploaded because I decided to make that into a chaptered fic!*cough*nekomagnus*cough* Will probably start uploading it as soon as I'm finished with it. (It's not gonna be that long though, probably 5 chapters or so.)
> 
> Anyways thanks again! 
> 
> \- Mar


End file.
